The Original Hybrid, the Skating Wizard and the Redneck
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Three soulmates are united in a world full of the walking dead named Walkers. After being transported to another world full of being named Walkers, Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter meets his soulmates, one who had also been transported to the world while the other lived in this world. SLASH STORY M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Three soulmates are united in a world full of the walking dead named Walkers. After being transported to another world full of being named Walkers, Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter meets his soulmates, one who had also been transported to the world while the other lived in this world.**

 **SLASH STORY M/M/M**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

 **MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WHICH ARE: HARRY POTTER, WALKING DEAD, ST TRINIANS, VAMPIRE DIARIES, THE ORIGINALS AND YURI ON ICE! (POSSIBLE MORE)**

* * *

Inside an abandoned Ice Rink in Atlanta City is a teenage boy, he is on the ice, staking to the song 'Once Upon A December' The teenage boy's name is Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter or Hadrian Fritton or even Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Bennett-Fritton-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Evans-Peverell who had somehow been transported to this world of Walking Dead. Hadrian is fifteen, he had been transported to this world, outside the abandoned Ice Rink, Hadrian stocks the Ice Rink with food and supplies as well as a few weapons which he stock piles.

He has a generator going to power the Ice Rink and everything inside the rink, he has cameras around the outside of the rink to keep an eye out for Walkers and other people who could be a danger to him. Hadrian skates on the ice as the song 'Once Upon A December' plays loudly, loud enough that it could be heard even outside the building where walkers were.

After the song had finished the song 'Secret (shh)' from Charli XCX comes on and it's a louder song than the one before, the music gains the attention of two guys who are on a supply run for their group who are in the Quarry but Hadrian doesn't know that the music had gained their attention as he is too engrossed in his skating to notice anything at all.

* * *

On the streets of Atlanta City is an Asian guy and a Redneck who had been sent into the city to grab some supplies, they carefully walks through the streets with a backpack each which had is half full with supplies, they are approaching another place place, they suddenly sees a walker approaching making the Asian guy have to hide inside the next building before the redneck shoots the walker in the head with his crossbow. Once the walker is on the ground, dead the Asian guy comes out of his hiding spot, they continue to grab things, they then continue to walk when they start to hear some music and the Asian guy asks the Redneck "who is playing that music ?"

"I don't know but whoever it is, is insane to do it as noise attracts the damn walkers"

They go towards the music until they sees an abandoned Ice Rink with it's shutters closed and all the doors were closed but they sees a ladder leading to the roof, they head to the ladder avoiding the walkers who had been attracted to the building by the music, not noticing that it's getting darker.

The Asian finds a hatch on the roof leading into the building, they climb in, possibly just to turn off the music if the place is empty. They venture into the Ice Rink till they gets to the actual rink where they sees a guy with Raven Black hair skating on the ice, suddenly the song changes to 'Intoxicated' (AN: From Yuri on Ice) and he starts to skate in a more sexual way (AN: Christophe Giacometti's style of skating but without cumming his outfit) The two guys watch as the Raven haired guy glides across the ice in a deeply sexual way, the Redneck as he watches the Raven haired boy starts to feel himself harden at the moves that the guy is doing on the ice, the Asian doesn't notice as he is to engrossed in the skater's performance.

The performance ends when the Raven Haired guy makes a pose as the music ends. The redneck steps forward and yells out "hey, you better turn the music down, the walkers are attracted to sound" which wasn't a good idea as the Redneck has to dodge a knife that was thrown his way, it's buried into the wall behind the Redneck and the boy asks him "who the fuck are you, why are you here ? and who told you that you could come in here ?" he then says "this is my place to stay" he skates towards them, once he is off the ice he unstraps the skates and marches over towards the Redneck and Asian before he says "well, are you going to answer my questions ?" with a little growl, his Green eyes glowing.

"well, we heard your music, and came to investigate, I'm Glenn and this is Daryl" replies the Asian guy looking nervous. The Redneck known as Daryl asks "why did you have the music so fucking loud ?"

"to skate" replies the Raven haired boy simply.

"you're pretty good" says Glenn.

"thanks, the last performance was something that a friend of mine had created, he's very sexual and I thought I'd skate it to show him" replies the Raven Haired boy before he says "I'm Hadrian, by the way, Hadrian Evans-Peverell"

"where are your parents ?" asks Daryl looking around.

"dead, they've been dead since I was a year old, I lived with relatives, I have two aunts, one adoptive and one biological, I also have a few cousins too" replies Hadrian before he says "but it's just me living here"

"what about food for yourself ?" asks Glenn looking worried as does Daryl but he stays silent.

"follow me" replies Hadrian before he walks past them, he turns and says "come on" he starts to walk away and towards where he has his food with Glenn and Daryl following him. When the two see all the food they are shocked and Hadrian tells them that they can stay the night as it's gotten dark.

* * *

Hadrian shows them where they can sleep, he says to them "you can go to sleep if you want, I'll be up, I'm still practicing, don't worry I'll turn down the music so that you can sleep" he leaves the room to let the two get to sleep but Daryl is sleepy, he lays on the mattress until Glenn falls asleep, he then gets up to see if Hadrian is still practicing, he gets to the rink to hear the song 'I'm A Slave 4 U' from Brittany Spears and the performance is hot, Hadrian doesn't see Daryl sit down in the stands to watch the skating. The performance is very sexual, getting Daryl hard again before the song ends and the song 'Toxic' again from Brittany Spears comes on. Hadrian shocks Daryl by singing along with the song as he does his skating, Daryl's pants start to feel very tight.

When Hadrian had finished the performance he sees Daryl, he skates over and asks "why aren't you asleep ?"

"wasn't tired and I wanted to watch you skate"

"how was I ?" asks Hadrian in a flirty way.

"amazing" replies Daryl as he stands up, forgetting how tight his pants are, giving Hadrian a fall on view of his hard cock within his pants which Hadrian notices immediately, he arches his eyebrow as he looks at it and asks "the performances were good enough to get you hard ?" Daryl looks down, he looks back at Hadrian and says "just ignore that"

"how can I ?" asks Hadrian before he says "just looking at it is getting me hard" Daryl looks at Hadrian groin and sees that Hadrian is most definitely hard. Hadrian moves off the ice, takes off his skates and says to Daryl "I'm going to have a shower, you deal with yours" Hadrian walks off towards the showers. Daryl waits a little bit before he follows Hadrian into the locker room, he strips off his clothes once he get to the locker room and heads towards the showers.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT IN IT BUT I MARKED WHERE IT STARTS AND WHERE IT ENDS.**

 **i HAVE ALREADY DECIDED WHO THE THIRD GUY IS BUT HE WON'T BE AROUND TILL THE THIRD OR FOURTH CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS JUST READ THE TITLE OF THIS STORY, IT SHOULD GIVE YOU A HINT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three soulmates are united in a world full of the walking dead named Walkers. After being transported to another world full of being named Walkers, Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter meets his soulmates, one who had also been transported to the world while the other lived in this world.**

 **SLASH STORY M/M/M**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

 **MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WHICH ARE: HARRY POTTER, WALKING DEAD, ST TRINIANS, VAMPIRE DIARIES, THE ORIGINALS AND YURI ON ICE! (POSSIBLE MORE)**

* * *

 **(SMUT STARTS NOW)**

He takes off the outfit, placing it on the bench in the locker room, he steps under the showers, the water rushes over his body and his hard cock. Hadrian has his back turned when Daryl walks towards the shower wearing nothing, his hard 12 inch cock out, he stares at Hadrian's ass before he says "you good a nice ass on you, Hadrian" Hadrian turns around, showing off his hard cock and he sees Daryl's 12 inch hard cock, Hadrian licks his lips as Daryl's cock twitches.

Daryl slowly walks over to Hadrian who backs away and into the wall, Daryl walks towards Hadrian until their bodies touch, shoving their hips together, Daryl leans down a bit with his lips just over Hadrian's lips, suddenly Hadrian leaps up and claims Daryl's lips, they kiss softly and slowly before it gets hotter, faster and more lustful, they kiss roughly, Daryl lifts Hadrian up, Hadrian wraps his legs around Daryl's waist as they kiss. They kiss deeply for what seems like forever when Daryl breaks the kiss, Hadrian is a little confused and Daryl smirks lustfully before he lifts Hadrian a little higher, holds him up, Hadrian's legs end up on Daryl's shoulders, Daryl's hands hold tightly on Hadrian's hip and takes Hadrian's cock into his mouth, he bobs his head on Hadrian's cock as he sucks him off, Hadrian gasps with passion as is he gets sucked, he gasps out "yea, suck my cock" he moves his hips up a bit to get his cock deeper inside Daryl's mouth, Daryl tongues the head of Hadrian's cock before he deepthroats the entire 8 inch cock, slightly gagging on it. He bobs his head on Hadrian's cock as Hadrian's gasps out "oh, yea, oh fuck you're good, fuck yea, oh Daryl, yea, suck me" Daryl removes his mouth from Hadrian's cock, he pulls the foreskin back and he swirls his tongue over the head of Hadrian's cock, he then engulfs the head of Hadrian's cock, he adds suction as his tongue dips slightly into the slit of his cock while he moves his right hand to Hadrian's ass, his middle finger of his right hand pressing against Hadrian's entrance. Hadrian holds onto the beams to help Daryl hold him up.

Daryl presses his middle finger lightly at Hadrian's entrance making Hadrian gasp a bit while Daryl uses his left hand to hold onto Hadrian's cock as he sucks Hadrian off. Suddenly Daryl's finger enters Hadrian, Daryl whispers to Hadrian "fuck, you're tight"

"it's my first" stuttered Hadrian in pleasure as Daryl works his middle finger inside his ass.

"fuck, that's so hot" purrs Daryl.

"I want to suck your cock, it looks a little lonely at the attention that it isn't getting. Daryl takes his finger out of Hadrian's ass and asks huskily "you sure ?" Hadrian nods, Daryl lowers Hadrian down, Hadrian sinks to his knees, he eyes Daryl's cock, he licks it from Daryl's ball sack to the tip making Daryl gasp with pleasure. He then moves his mouth towards the head and slides Daryl's cock into his mouth, he sucks on the head of the cock before he slowly and carefully moves his mouth down the cock till he can get any further but he wants to take it all, so he moves even more deeper till Daryl's cock is in Hadrian's throat, Daryl starts to move his hips back a bit to stop Hadrian from choking.

Daryl moans as Hadrian bobs his head on his cock, Hadrian takes the cock out and starts to jerk it, he looks up at Daryl, meeting Daryl's eyes before he uses Daryl's cock to slap his face. He then starts to suck on Daryl's cock, Daryl gasps as Hadrian engulfs his entire cock into his mouth, Daryl's cock is in Hadrian's throat as Hadrian bob his head on the cock. Daryl cries out "oh, yea, fuck, your mouth is soo hot, yea suck that cock, Hadrian, fuck you're soo good" as he throws his head back in pleasure.

Hadrian removes his mouth from Daryl's cock, he pulls the foreskin back and he swirls his tongue over the head of Daryl''s cock, he then engulfs the head of Daryl's cock, he adds suction as his tongue dips slightly into the slit of his cock and Daryl pants in pleasure as Hadrian sucks him. Hadrian purrs "fuck me with your huge cock, Daryl, fill me up and fuck me"

"here ?" breathed Daryl.

"I have a room" replies Hadrian, he gets up off his knees, still holding Daryl's cock and takes Daryl to where he had been sleeping before Daryl says to Hadrian "I have to loosen your sweet ass first before I fuck you" Hadrian gets on his hands and knees before Daryl asks "got any lube ?" Hadrian picks it up, hands it to Daryl and says "fuck me with your fingers, then fuck me with your cock" Daryl chuckles and purrs "oh, I will, Hadrian and you'll feel me for weeks after me fucking you"

"yea, make me feel you after you've fucked me" gasps Hadrian as Daryl penetrates Hadrian's entrance with his middle finger and his fourth finger. He keeps his finger in place for a moment letting Hadrian get use to the fingers before he starts to slowly move his finger inside Hadrian. One of Daryl's finger brushes against Hadrian's prostate. Hadrian gasps in surprise at the pleasure that he feels at the brush. Daryl adds a third finger and a fourth, he lets Hadrian get use to the fingers before he starts moving them, after Hadrian is loose enough Daryl pulls his fingers out, Hadrian whimpers at the lose. Daryl uses the lube to lather up his cock, he positions himself before he sinks his cock inside Hadrian who moans out in pleasure at being filled with Daryl's cock. Daryl stills for a moment to let Hadrian get use to the cock but Hadrian starts to move and fuck himself on Daryl's cock but stops when Daryl grips his hips, he then pulls out slightly before he thrusts inside Hadrian making Hadrian moan loudly.

"you OK, Hadrian ?" asks Daryl.

"yea just fuck me" Hadrian growled as he starts to slowly jerk off. Daryl continues thrusting inside Hadrian.

"oh Hadrian, your ass is soo tight" he says as his thighs hit Hadrian's, his nails digging into Hadrian's waist.

"oh yea Daryl, fuck me !" Hadrian says as he jerks himself.

"yea, you like that, Hadrian ?" he moans as he thrusts as deep as he can go.

"fuck yea, go faster" pants Hadrian. Daryl goes faster as Hadrian is moaning loudly.

"fuck me harder and deeper" Hadrian suddenly growls. Daryl goes faster and faster before he starts to slowly thrust inside him making Hadrian groan with pleasure before long Daryl gets closer to blowing and he says "you want me to blow Hadrian, I'll blow right inside you" fucking Hadrian faster and harder.

"yea cum in me Daryl" Daryl thrusts faster and harder into Hadrian and before he can say anything he blows making him moan with pleasure loudly, so loud that it actually wakes Glenn up, Glenn sits up in bed after hearing the moan before falling back to bed, falling asleep and some walkers start to walk towards the Ice Rink but end up distracted at a car's alarm.

"wow, that was loud" Hadrian says with surprise.

"yea, i hope Glenn won't mind and that the walkers won't be able to get inside this place" Daryl grunts. "now how about i get you off and we sleep for the next week"

"haha yea, do you wanna suck me or jerk me off ?" asks Hadrian

"both" Daryl says.

Daryl makes Hadrian blow his load all over Hadrian's chest and then Hadrian lays on top of Daryl with Daryl still inside him, they both drift off to sleep.

The next morning Hadrian wakes up, he starts to wiggle a bit making Daryl's cock get hard again, Daryl wakes up as he feels the tightness of Hadrian's ass and asks in a husky tone "wanna ride my cock till I cum inside you ?" Hadrian nods before he starts to bounce on the hard cock.

 **(SMUT ENDS NOW)**

* * *

A few hours later Glenn sits in the dining area eating some food when Daryl and Hadrian enter the room, when Glenn see Hadrian he tells Hadrian that he had grabbed something to eat and that he'll replace it but Hadrian tells Glenn that it's alright with him and that he and Daryl could take some of the food with them when they leave. Glenn tries to persuade Hadrian to join them at the Quarry but Hadrian tells them that he'll be fine in the rink. Glenn turns to Daryl and says "when I woke up, you weren't there" he then asks "where were you ?" Hadrian starts to blush lightly, Daryl grunts "not your business" Glenn sees the blush but doesn't question it before he says "after we've eaten, Daryl and I have to leave, the others will be worried about us"

"that's OK, just come by if you feel like it, I'll be here, skating" replies Hadrian. After they had eaten Daryl and Glenn's bag are both fall of food and other items that they will need. The two leave out of the hatch, down the ladder and away from the Ice Rink.

* * *

Glenn and Daryl return to the Quarry to Lori who marches over and asks them in a demanding way "where were you ? what happened ? why were you taking so long ?" she then says to Glenn ordering me "answer me" ignoring Daryl who just walks away with the food and stuff which Shane sees, he walks over and asks "where you going with that stuff ?" he then says "that food is for everyone"

"no, this food is for my brother and I" replies Daryl, he pushes past Shane and heads towards his and his brother's tents. He opens up the bag and starts to take the stuff out, he's found chocolate, canned food, potato chip packets, pasta packets and some other stuff. The little girl Sophie comes over to the tent and says softly "I'm glad that you're OK, that you didn't get bitten by the walkers"

"no walkers will ever get me" says Daryl getting a smile from Sophia before he asks her "want some chocolate ?" holding up a bar of chocolate for her, he then says "I'm sure that the guy I got these from would want you to have one, you, Carl and the other kids" he picks up some bars to give to Carl and the other two kids in the campsite, he gets out of the tent, he gives a bar to Sophia who says "thank you" she hugs his leg and runs off to her mother.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SECOND CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE THIRD GUY WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **WHAT CREATURE SHOULD HADRIAN BECOME ?**

 **A KITSUNE ?**

 **A NEKO ?**

 **A NEKOMATA ?**

 **AN INCUBUS ?**

 **A CHESHIRE CAT ?**

 **A COMBINATION OF TWO OR MORE OF THESE CREATURES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three soulmates are united in a world full of the walking dead named Walkers. After being transported to another world full of being named Walkers, Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter meets his soulmates, one who had also been transported to the world while the other lived in this world.**

 **SLASH STORY M/M/M**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

 **MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WHICH ARE: HARRY POTTER, WALKING DEAD, ST TRINIANS, VAMPIRE DIARIES, THE ORIGINALS AND YURI ON ICE! (POSSIBLE MORE)**

* * *

Daryl gives a bar to Eliza and Louis Morales who both thank Daryl as does their parents who are slightly surprised by the kindness of the Redneck. Merle comes back from hunting to see that his brother has a smile on his face, one that Merle normally had on his face after he had fucked someone making Merle yell out "congrats on getting laid, little brother" Glenn chokes on his saliva as he realizes that the moan he'd heard was from either Daryl or Hadrian but he doesn't say anything as Daryl just ignores his brother and says to the kids "don't worry about him, alright" the kids all nod. Carl says thanks to Daryl for the chocolate before Lori goes over to him to complain that Daryl was being selfish with the food in the bag and that he had given her son some chocolate making him reply "I'm sure that the person who had given us the food would rather that I had it and shared it with my brother and the kids in this camp"

"what do you mean ?" asks Shane walking up to Daryl, Merle comes up from behind Daryl to back Daryl up just in case.

"someone is staying in Atlanta City, by themselves, they had heaps of food, some of which they had given to Daryl and I" replies Glenn walking towards them.

"is that person insane ? being alone in an overrun city ?" exclaims Lori, everyone hears her exclaim this and they start to worry for the person before one of the woman asks "how old was this person ?"

"about fifteen, I think" replies Daryl, he then nods and says "yea, they're fifteen, the person told me"

"when ?" asks Glenn knowing the answer.

"in the morning, after we had woken up" replies Daryl.

"the person let you both stay there ?" asks one of the other women, Carol.

"yea, they said that it was getting dark and told us that we could stay the night" replies Glenn kind of excited nodding. They all go back to their chores after Lori had tried again to get the food that Daryl had gotten from Hadrian but she was ignored.

* * *

Sometime that day as Shane is down at the pond teaching Carl how to catch frog and Merle is out hunting, Lori walks over to Daryl's tent, she knocks on the tent lightly, she sees that some of the tent is open. She peeks inside to see that Daryl is changing his clothes, she sees his naked body, she sees how big his cock is and how hard it is as he starts to remember what he had done during his visit to the city (not that Lori knows it). She opens the tent a bit more, just enough for her to enter the tent and she says "let me help with that" Daryl covers himself with his shirt and says "no thanks, please get out, now" Lori tries to grab the shirt and says "I'm horny and you've got a huge cock, just lay back and I'll ride your cock" she says in a flirty way. Daryl backs away from her and says "if you're horny, go find someone else to fuck, I'm not fucking you, now get out of my tent"

"why not ?" demands Lori.

"you're not my type, Olive Oyl and I'm not single, at all, now get the fuck out of my tent and never come back" replies Daryl, he pushes her out of the tent and yells out to one of the campers "get her out of here, now, I'm trying to get dressed and she just entered my tent" Jacqui walks over and grabs Lori, dragging her away, towards the laundry where Carol and some of the other women are, Lori is annoyed at Daryl and sneers at him for the rejection. Daryl, after he had gotten dressed gets out of the tent, he lies as he tells Shane that he's going hunting, he'll set up some snares while he's out, he also tells Shane to keep Lori away from him as she had tried to get him to sleep with her, Shane looks upset about this information but nods in understanding. Daryl shudders at the thought of fucking Lori as he'd rather fuck Hadrian than anyone else, but Daryl doesn't know that Hadrian is his soulmate along with another man who will be just as protective and possessive of Hadrian as Daryl is.

* * *

Back in the Ice Rink Hadrian is back on the ice, he is performing a new piece that he had created after he had slept with Daryl. He doesn't know that Daryl and another guy are his soulmates. After he had finished the finishing touches of the performance he goes to check his food supply, he sees that he doesn't have much chocolate as Daryl had taken it, possibly for the children in the campsite.

He picks up a bag, he places it on his back, he picks up a few of his guns, some of his knives and a machete and he heads towards the hatch on the roof. After he had gotten out of the hatch Hadrian heads towards the ladder leading off the roof.

He ventures into the city to grab some more chocolate and some other supplies that he need, he is in a store near one of the downed tanks when he sees a man with curled Dark Blonde hair, he also sees that a horde of walkers had seen the man, Hadrian runs out of the store, leaving his supplies behind, he opens the door that he went through, he closes it and runs towards the man.

* * *

Sitting in a bar in Chicago is a man, he has curled Dark Blonde hair with Green-Blue eyes. He is drinking a glass of Bourbon when a woman approaches him, she then starts to flirt with him. He ignores her until she starts touching him, annoying the man. He turns to her, looks in her eyes and says, compelling her "I am not interested, go find another man to flirt with, and make sure that he's a nice guy, you don't like bad guys, you like nice guys, and don't be so much of a slut and you won't find a good man to be with" the compulsion takes hold and she walks off. A man in a suit comes up next to him and says "nice compulsion, Niklaus, she's now flirting with one of men in this bar that isn't someone who would take advantage of her"

Niklaus turns to the woman, he sees that she's flirting with a business man who is interested in her. He turns back to his drink and says "thank you, Brother" he smirks. The brother of Niklaus orders a drink before he and Niklaus leave the bar.

Once they get to their hotel they head into their rooms. Niklaus grabs a bottle of bourbon from the shelf, he pours himself a drink and is about to drink it when he suddenly blacks out, his glass smashes on the floor.

When he wakes up next he is laying in an abandoned street in a city, he gets up, he looks around. He sees an army tank sitting in the street among a bunch of dead bodies, he walks over to them to look at them to see that the body has bite mark in the side of his body as well as a gunshot to the head. He suddenly hears something, he turns to see a small herd of what looks like dead people who all rush towards him, when one of them is close enough Niklaus can see that the person is dead, the person grabs him and Niklaus uses his hand to behead the person but the mouth keeps moving, he suddenly is joined by a teenage boy with Raven Black hair who says to him "you have to get the brain of the walkers or they will keep moving" he stabs the head of the person with a huge blade and says "come on, we have to go" Niklaus smirks and says "I'll be fine" he speeds towards the walkers, he beheads the walkers before the teenage boy stabs the heads of the walkers. Niklaus suddenly feels the pain of being bitten on his arm, he turns to see one of the walkers sinking his teeth into him, the teenage boy throws a knife at it's head and asks Niklaus "are you OK ?" as Niklaus' wound heals.

"what are those things ?" asks Niklaus turning to the teenage boy..

"they're walkers, if you get bitten or scratched by one, you die and become one" replies the teenage boy looking sad.

"what if the person is already dead when they were bitten ?" asks Niklaus, a sly smirk on his face.

"what are you ? and who are you ?" asks the teenage boy stepping back a bit.

"my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm the-"

"Original Hybrid" the teenage boy finishes in shock. They see a huge horde of walkers and the teenage boy says "my name's Hadrian and we have to get out of here, now" Niklaus sees the horde, he then picks up Hadrian and speeds away from the horde at top speed into the store that Hadrian was in. Hadrian picks up his bag of supplies and says "you can come with me back to the Ice Rink where I'm staying, if you want"

"only if we can stop at a bar to grab some bottles of bourbon, and then you can explain where I am"

"OK, but I'm not from around here, I live in a different world, possibly just like you"

"let's go then" says Niklaus getting impatient. The two head into a bar next where they grab all the alcohol and place it inside a bag that Niklaus had picked up at the store. Hadrian leads Niklaus back to the Ice Rink and says "this place is pretty safe for me, and I'm sure Glenn and Daryl will be happy that I have someone with me"

"who are Glenn and Daryl ?" asks Niklaus as they climb through the hatch, they move to the dining area where Niklaus grabs a glass and pours some bourbon into the glass and says "OK, I would like those explanations now"

"well, I had arrived ten days after the outbreak had happened, it's been 23 days since the outbreak, I've been here for thirteen days"

"in an Ice Rink ? how did you get here ?" asks Niklaus.

"I don't know, I was at my Aunt Camilla's school when I blacked out and then I woke up here to see a bunch of Walkers coming towards me, I ran from them and I got told by the people in the retirement home what they were and they told me to avoid getting scratched or bitten by them, we also can't get any of their fluids into our bodies either" replies Hadrian, he grabs a the bottle of bourbon, he pours some into a glass and has a drink of it.

* * *

The next day Hadrian is skating on the ice with Niklaus watching him, he glides across the ice with great precision and grace. Niklaus hears the roof hatch, he gains Hadrian's attention and when Hadrian skates over to him Niklaus says "someone has just entered the roof hatch and is heading this way"

"it's probably either Daryl or Glenn as only they know that I'm here" replies Hadrian, he takes off his skates and heads towards the hatch with Niklaus following. He stops, smiles and yells out "Daryl" getting Daryl's attention, he turns to see Hadrian, he smiles a bit before he sees Niklaus, he feels connected to him somehow and asks Hadrian when he gets to him"whose that ?" nodding at Niklaus.

"that's Niklaus, he was attacked by walkers yesterday" replies Hadrian before he says "I offered to let him stay here and he accepted" Daryl holds out his hand and says introducing himself "Daryl Dixon"

"Niklaus Mikaelson" is the reply, he takes Daryl's hand to shake.

"what are you doing here ?" Hadrian asks Daryl.

"I needed to see you, to see if you were safe" replies Daryl holding onto Hadrian. The three of them head into the dining area where Niklaus pours them each a drink. Hadrian asks how Glenn is which Daryl replies to by saying "China-man is fine, he's back at camp"

"he's Korean actually" says Hadrian before he says "either way, I'm glad he's OK" Daryl tells Hadrian and Niklaus that he wants to stay there for a little to avoid someone from the camp. Hadrian asks who the person was but Daryl just tells Hadrian not to worry about it as he had dealt with it.

Daryl gives Niklaus the low down on walkers and what to avoid, Niklaus and Hadrian look at each other before they decide to tell Daryl that Niklaus had been bitten the day before and Daryl is shocked before he asks "why hasn't he turned yet ?"

"because I'm already dead, well, in a way I am"

"what do you mean ?" asks Daryl.

"do you believe in Vampires ?" Hadrian asks Daryl.

"well, the dead are walking and I once saw a Chupacabra, so I think yes" replies Daryl, he then looks at Niklaus and asks "you're a Vampire ?"

Niklaus scoffs "I'm not just a Vampire, I'm an Original" replies Niklaus head held high.

"no idea what that means" says Daryl.

"he's one of the first Vampires, along with his siblings"

"you're one of the first Vampires and you have siblings ?" Daryl asks Niklaus.

"yes, I have six siblings, two of them are dead, I have three alive brothers and a little sister who is alive as well, I have an older sister who had died when she was younger and my youngest brother who died when he was attacked by wolves, we are the first Vampires"

"wolves ?" asks Daryl interested.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THIRD CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER NIKLAUS WILL EXPLAIN HIS FAMILY HISTORY AND HADRIAN WILL GET HIS CREATURE INHERITANCE BUT WHAT HE IS WON'T BE REVEALED YET.**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT LORI TRYING TO SLEEP WITH DARYL ?**

 **WHAT CREATURE SHOULD HADRIAN BECOME ?**

 **A KITSUNE ?**

 **A NEKO ?**

 **A NEKOMATA ?**

 **AN INCUBUS ?**

 **A CHESHIRE CAT ?**

 **A COMBINATION OF TWO OR MORE OF THESE CREATURES**

 **SHOULD HADRIAN AND NIKLAUS THREATEN CAROL'S HUSBAND, ED WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THE ABUSE OR SHOULD THEY JUST KILL HIM ?**


	4. More Creature Inheritance Choices

**OK I HAVE A FEW MORE CHOICES FOR WHAT HADRIAN'S CREATURE INHERITANCE COULD BE.**

 **A FAERY**

 **AN ELVEN**

 **A TRANSCENDENT FAERY**

 **A NYMPH**

 **iF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS PLEASE TELL ME.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Three soulmates are united in a world full of the walking dead named Walkers. After being transported to another world full of being named Walkers, Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter meets his soulmates, one who had also been transported to the world while the other lived in this world.**

 **SLASH STORY M/M/M**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

 **MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WHICH ARE: HARRY POTTER, WALKING DEAD, ST TRINIANS, VAMPIRE DIARIES, THE ORIGINALS AND YURI ON ICE! (POSSIBLE MORE)**

* * *

"yes, our neighboring village was the home of men who come transform into wolves" replies Niklaus.

"Werewolves ?" asks Daryl.

"yes" replies Hadrian before Daryl asks Niklaus "how did you become a Vampire ?"

"my mother was a powerful witch who had created a spell to make my father, my siblings and I stronger after the death of my youngest brother"

"she turned you into Vampires ?" asks Daryl.

"yes, she did, after I had killed someone for the first time, my Werewolf Gene activated and I became the First Hybrid, revealing that I was not the son of my mother's husband, making me the bastard, my mother decided to seal my Werewolf half within my body to repair the imbalance she had caused, that's all she cared about, she used the blood of a woman named Tatia, who was a Doppelgänger and the spell was bound to a moonstone, she channeled the power of the full moon to cast the curse" Niklaus tells Daryl who is shocked at what she had done as is Hadrian who growls at the selfishness of the woman and says "I might not know my mother but I can bet you anything that she would never do that, she had sacrificed her own life for mine" Niklaus turns to Hadrian and asks "how did you know that I was an Original anyway ?"

"I'm a Wizard, I had read a few books of my mother's about you and your family, her name was Lily Potter nee Evans"

"Lily Evans ?" asks Niklaus with surprise.

"you knew her ?" asks Hadrian.

"yes, she was a very bright young woman, my brother and her were best friends, Elijah had respect for her, a lot of respect, in fact I had met her when Elijah had introduced her, she was about seventeen at the time and was doing a report on Vampires for her school, she had approached Elijah on the subject and he told her everything she wanted to know" replies Niklaus.

"so, you and her never... ?" asks Hadrian.

"oh, god, no, she was dating James Potter at the time, and Elijah wouldn't have been happy about it either as they were friends back then, she in fact had told Elijah that she had a son, you, she asked him to be one of her son's godfathers just in case, but when she died you went missing"

"I was sent to my aunt Petunia's house, I lived there for a bit before I was found by my Aunt Camilla, now I stay with my Aunt Camilla after Petunia had found out that she was adopted into the Evans family, Petunia basically kicked me out, thankfully before my uncle Vernon could touch me, which Petunia had told me was possible, but I already knew as he had been trying for a while, Petunia always made sure that he didn't though" Niklaus and Daryl are pissed off at the information, Daryl starts to think about Sophia and Carol who are scared of Ed making Daryl say to Hadrian "I want you to come back with me to the camp, I think you will be needed there, they have kids there too, plus I'd feel better of you were with me in the camp, you both can stay in my tent, as long as Niklaus doesn't mind me fucking you, Hadrian"

"I'm sure he won't mind,in fact I think that he'd join" says Hadrian, the two look at Niklaus who looks interested in joining the two in bed but he doesn't say otherwise. Suddenly Hadrian looks at the calender and exclaims "It's my birthday tomorrow"

* * *

Later that night, after Hadrian had gotten his creature inheritance, one that allows males to get pregnant (not that Hadrian knows this), Daryl fucks Hadrian, Niklaus enters the room, wearing nothing but his boxers that show that Niklaus has a huge erection, Daryl sees him and motions him over. The two fuck Hadrian that night, both double penetrating him and blowing their loads deep inside Hadrian's ass, painting Hadrian's insides with their cum before they all fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning the three wake up, Daryl and Niklaus say 'happy birthday' to Hadrian, Daryl tells Hadrian to stay in bed as he is going to make him some breakfast in bed. Niklaus stays in the bed to keep Hadrian company.

* * *

Ten minutes later Daryl comes into the room with a tray, he had made some bacon, eggs, toast and poured some orange juice into a glass. He places the tray down for Hadrian who digs into the food before Niklaus says to Daryl and Hadrian "I want you both to start ingesting Vervain"

"Vervain ?" asks Daryl.

"it's an herb" says Hadrian.

"it stops Vampires, even Originals from compelling you, you just need to put some into your food or drink or you could wear something with Vervain in it, if you put it in your food or drink it will also stop a Vampire from drinking your blood"

"we'll wear something, but we don't have any Vervain at the moment" says Hadrian.

"we could find some, all I need to do is touch it to find out, it'll burn me when I touch it" says Niklaus wanting to protect Daryl and Hadrian from his enemies, his many enemies.

"Daryl will need to the most anyway, Witches can not be compelled" says Hadrian.

"you're a witch ?" Niklaus asks Hadrian in shock.

"yes, well, my family were witches, my mother was, she left me her Grimoire in Vault for me to have, the Evans Family Grimoire, I'm also a Bennett witch, so I'm from two very powerful Witch Family lines"

"where is the Grimoire ?" asks Niklaus.

"in my bag, I had it when I came to this world" Niklaus grabs the Grimoire from the bag, returns to the bed and Hadrian tells them that the Grimoire is full of Spells from the many different types of Magic, including Dark Magic and Expression, he also tells them that in the Grimoire is a spell that will allow the Witch who had cast it to gain the entire magical power of Witches that are within their family line that had died and he tells the two that he wants to try the spell but is quickly shut down by Niklaus who tells him that if he absorbs to much power that it could strain the body, the three look through the Grimoire they see a spell that will unite three soulmates, they will each have the strengths of their soulmates, like if the three had done the spell on each other, Hadrian and Daryl will have Niklaus' hybrid abilities, Niklaus and Daryl will gain Hadrian's magical power, they will also gain a mind link that will allow them to talk to each other no matter how far they are from each other.

* * *

In the dining room at around lunchtime they sit at the table, Daryl is telling Niklaus and Hadrian about the people in the camp, he tells them about each of them, leaving Lori till last as he has a feeling that the two are not going to like her at all. He tells them about Lori having a kid named Carl, he tells them that she is called the Queen Bitch by his brother, Merle, while he calls her Olive Oyl especially after she had tried to sleep with him. Once that information is out he hears a growl and he sees Hadrian with a knife which Hadrian uses to stab the table with a growl before he asks "when ?"

"after meeting you, even if I didn't meet you, I would never sleep with her either way, she's not my type" replies Daryl before he says "I kicked her out of my tent and got one of the campers to take her away, I then told one of the men to keep her away from me"

"good, she better not touch what is mine"

"yours ?" asks Niklaus and Daryl in unison.

"mine" growls Hadrian, eyes flashing.

"yours" they reply in unison, Hadrian opens up one of his Grimoires, he flips through the page till he gets to a certain page, he says to them "this is the spell that will unite us, to gain each others strengths, including immunity to being turned into walkers"

"because Niklaus is immune" says Daryl in realization

"call me Nik" says Nik before he says "it's better than Niklaus, people mostly call me Klaus but you both can call me Nik"

"OK, once the spell has been cast and it's taken affect, we all will get a mark on our bodies which will be a Triquetra, it will be color of blood" Hadrian says to them before he asks "you two sure you want to do this spell soon ?"

"yes" they reply in unison before Niklaus asks "why soon ? why not now ?"

"well, we can't do it now, we just met" replies Hadrian.

"we've already fucked though" says Daryl stating the obvious.

"this spell will unite us, forever, we all will end up with Nik's immortality, my magic, we'll be connected forever, till we all die" Hadrian tells Daryl

"it is a huge commitment, it's a spell that will bind us together, forever" says Nik reading the page.

"let's do it" says Daryl with determination. Hadrian grabs a knife for the spell, he places it on the table next to the Grimoire, Hadrian then says "we'll cut our hands, pour the blood into the goblet, put the herbs into the goblet, stir the blood together with the herbs then I'll pour the blood onto the table and cast the spell, the blood will take the shape of a Triquetra and the spell will be complete, we'll feel some pain as our marks appear"

"OK, who wants to go first ?" Daryl asks the other two.

"I will" volunteers Nik, he takes the knife, cuts his hand and pours his blood into the goblet. Daryl and Hadrian repeat the action, Nik mixes the blood together with the herbs before Daryl pours the blood onto the table and Hadrian casts the spell channeling the power of the Full Moon that is in the sky as he casts the spell, the blood takes the shape of a Triquetra and the three of them suddenly feel a burning sensation on their chests, just over their hearts. What they don't know about the spell is that it only works if the three are true soulmates, that part was hidden with magic as no one truly knows who their soulmates are.

* * *

Just as the spell is about to be cast, inside Headmaster Dumbledore's office is Albus Dumbledore, he is sitting in the office reading the original copy of the betrothal contract that he had written up for his weapon and Ginerva Weasley, to force them to marry. Dumbledore had used the Imperious Curse on Molly Weasley to get her to sign the contract before erasing her memory of the event.

Dumbledore smiles as he reads the contract but suddenly the contract and all the copies all burst into flames, and no matter what he could do. Every single copy and the original had been completely destroyed, all that was left was a pile of ash. The ash is blown away by a magical breeze that blows the pile away as Dumbledore sits there in shock, he doesn't understand what had happened to the original, he goes to check on the many copies of the contracts to find that they have befallen the same fate as the original. Dumbledore, in a fit of anger, starts to destroy his office. Suddenly the Sword of Gryffindor disappears from the office, Dumbledore watches as the Sword disappears and he throws one of his knick knacks, it flies towards Fawkes.

Fawkes flames out but he doesn't return, he is finally free of Dumbledore who had bound them together when Dumbledore had become the headmaster, Fawkes was connected to Hogwarts, meaning he was connected to the Heir of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and Helga Hufflepuff's Goblet all disappear from their hidden places and reappear in Hadrian's trunk, hidden from him until it is time.

* * *

Back at the Ice Rink, in the dining room. Hadrian, Nik and Daryl all start to feel the effect of the spell, Hadrian thinks 'that spell was something'

"yea, it was" replies Daryl.

"yea what was ?" asks Nik confused.

"that spell, Hadrian had said that the spell was something"

"I didn't say it, I thought it, the mind link must be up" says Hadrian excited, he then thinks 'now we can talk to each other without actually speaking'

'this will be a good way to make plans if we're ever in trouble' thinks Daryl.

'agreed, we also do not tell anyone about this' thinks Nik. Three nod in agreement before a sword appears in front of them. The three of them are surprised by the sword appearing in front of them, Hadrian picks up the Sword, recognizing it immediately and he says "this is the Sword of Godric Gyffindor, he's one of the four founders of my school and one of my ancestors, I'm descended from all of the Founders, my full name is Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Bennett-Fritton-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Evans-Peverell, I know that my name is long but like being called Hadrian Evans-Peverell"

"you mentioned that you lived with Petunia, what did you mean about your Uncle ?" asks Nik interested.

"he was a sick cunt, he wanted me, if you know what I mean" replies Hadrian. Daryl and Nik both growl in unison at the reply as they understand what Hadrian had meant, the two look murderous, Daryl asks "did he ever try ?"

"yes, but Petunia had always interrupted him by getting me to do my chores" replies Hadrian.

"he should be fed to the walkers" growls Daryl, Nik nods in agreement but Hadrian says "that's only if he is ever transported to this world, he's in prison after Vernon was caught trying to rape a boy that was my age at the time, he's been in prison for a while now, of course the person who sent me to live with Petunia and Vernon still thinks that I live with Petunia but I live with Aunt Camilla, she's fun to be around, if a little nuts"

"you going to see her when you go back ?" asks Nik.

"I think I will re-enroll in her school, I went there when I was ten, I was the only male to ever attend St Trinians School for Girls, I'm thinking of going back to St Trinians" replies Hadrian.

"why ?" asks Daryl.

"during my Hogwarts years I have always been in danger" replies Hadrian before he says "lucky the dangers never had interfered with my skating, my body had always been protected thanks to a spell that I had cast on myself along with a glamour to show that I had been injured"

"you're a professional Figure Skater ?" asks Daryl with surprise

"yes, I won Gold three times but I only got silver when Yuri Plisetsky had gotten gold in the Junior Grand Prix, he and I were evenly matched, Yuri and I had planned to enter in the Grand Prix together, to see who could win it but since I'm here, I don't think I'll be able to enter now"

"that's why you were practicing when Glenn and I came here, for the Grand Prix" exclaims Daryl.

"yea, he and I want to see which one of us could get the Gold" Hadrian tells them before he says "we are amazing when we go against each other"

"it must have been a sight to behold" says Nik.

"yea, it is" sighs Hadrian nodding. The three talk more, Nik also agrees that Lori had better stay away from Daryl, as he is his and Hadrian's, and theirs alone, she isn't getting her slutty paws on their man.

* * *

Daryl returns to the Quarry, he then tells Glenn that Hadrian has Nik looking after him in the Ice Rink. He then tells Glenn that he's going to go hunt for some food, he goes and checks his snares to find if there is anything in them. When he comes back he has some Squirrels, some Rabbits and some other animals which Daryl and his brother, Merle skin and they cook the meat for everyone to eat.

* * *

Back at the Ice Rink Hadrian is on the ice but he isn't alone, he had convinced Nik to join him on the ice. Nik is actually good for his first time on the ice and Hadrian tells Nik that he's going to try and get Daryl on the ice as well to see how good Daryl will be on the ice next time Daryl visits. Nik laughs and tells Hadrian that Daryl won't try it but Hadrian replies with "just like how _you_ won't try ice skating ?" he then says "I have my ways, I'll convince him" smirking, Nik chuckles as he remembers how Hadrian had convinced him to get on the ice for the first time.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FORTH CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT LORI TRYING TO SLEEP WITH DARYL ?**

 **WHAT CREATURE SHOULD HADRIAN BECOME ?**

 **A KITSUNE ?**

 **A NEKO ?**

 **A NEKOMATA ?**

 **AN INCUBUS ?**

 **A CHESHIRE CAT ?**

 **A FAERY ?**

 **AN ELVEN ?**

 **A TRANSCENDENT FAERY ?**

 **A NYMPH ?**

 **A COMBINATION OF TWO OR MORE OF THESE CREATURES**

 **SHOULD HADRIAN AND NIKLAUS THREATEN CAROL'S HUSBAND, ED WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THE ABUSE OR SHOULD THEY JUST KILL HIM ?**


	6. Announcement and voting results for now

OK EVERYONE I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE TOP TWO CREATURE CHOICES THAT HAVE THE MOST VOTES WILL BE THE ONES COMBINED. SO HERE ARE THE VOTING RESULTS AT THE MOMENT.

NEKO: 2 VOTES

KITSUNE: 21 VOTES

INCUBUS: 20 VOTES

CHESHIRE: 7 VOTES

FAERY: 1 VOTE

NYMPH: 4 VOTES

TRANSENDANT FAERY: 2 VOTES

ELVEN: 3 VOTES

NEKOMATA: 1 VOTE

THOSE ARE THE RESULTS AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH CREATURES YOU WANT. TRUTHFULLY I AM LEANING TOWARDS A KITSUNE/INCUBUS COMBINATION WHICH ALSO HAS THE MOST VOTES AT THE MOMENT


	7. Chapter 5

**Three soulmates are united in a world full of the walking dead named Walkers. After being transported to another world full of being named Walkers, Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter meets his soulmates, one who had also been transported to the world while the other lived in this world.**

 **SLASH STORY M/M/M**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

 **MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WHICH ARE: HARRY POTTER, WALKING DEAD, ST TRINIANS, VAMPIRE DIARIES, THE ORIGINALS AND YURI ON ICE! (POSSIBLE MORE)**

* * *

Three days later Niklaus and Hadrian are searching for supplies in Atlanta, they bump into Glenn who is with a woman named Jacqui in the city grabbing supplies, Glenn introduces Hadrian to her, she is quite worried that Hadrian is in the city with just Niklaus but Hadrian tells her that if both Niklaus and Daryl both convince him on moving to the Quarry then he will move there, as long as the people at the camp are OK with him and Niklaus staying there, Jacqui just tells Hadrian that all he'd have to do is pitch in around the camp and there will be no problems.

Jacqui and Glenn leave the two to go get supplies for the camp. Hadrian and Niklaus walk in the opposite direction of the two when Hadrian suddenly gets a vision, in the vision he sees a group of guys raping two girls in front of the girl's father, each of the guys take turns as the father is tied up and forced to watch them, unable to do anything about the guys. Once the vision is finished Hadrian looks pissed off, very pissed off making Nik ask Hadrian "what's wrong ?"

"I just got a vision, a bad one, it was of a small group of men raping two girls in front of their father" growls Hadrian, he then says "I know where it's going to happen and when, we have to stop it from happening"

"yes, let's slaughter those men, I'll drain them of their blood and you can cut them up with some knives" says Niklaus. He then tells Hadrian to get on his back and tell him where to go, Niklaus speeds towards where the men are going.

When they get to the campsite they hide until the men arrive, Hadrian and Niklaus take the men away from the father and his two daughters and the two slaughter them all, leaving one alive as a messenger to warn the others, they two tell the messenger to tell the group what had happened and why, they tell him to tell them that if they do what the small group were planning that they will all be slaughtered, violently. The guy runs off to his group to tell them what had happened to the others, Niklaus and Hadrian behead the guys to make sure that while they'll turn into walkers that won't be able to hurt and turn anyone.

Niklaus places the heads onto spikes making sure to avoid hitting the brain, the heads will also serve as a warning to everyone. The two head back to the city and grab the rest of their supplies, the two head back to the Ice Rink where they take off their clothes, change into new ones before they head outside and burn the clothes that are covered in blood.

* * *

Three days before Hadrian's birthday, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Sirius (who had been freed) all are on Privet Drive to pick him up, to find that he isn't there, they are told by Dudley that Hadrian had never truly lived there as he had a true Aunt in Camilla Fritton, the Headmistress of St Trinians, the name of that school makes Remus and Sirius' faces go pale as they know the reputation that the school has, Dudley tells the group that Hadrian had gone missing, without a trace. Moody tells Dudley to tell them where Hadrian was when he had disappeared, they follow Dudley to Hadrian's room, they find that the room is clean and that Hedwig was gone, Dudley tells them that she was gone before Hadrian had disappeared and that Hadrian had never left his room at all unless it was to use the toilet or get food for himself when he waited for Camilla to arrive.

The group leave, they head to the Burrow where Hadrian's most trust are, the four of them tell the Weasleys that Hadrian had gone missing. The Weasleys are upset by the news and they agree not to tell Dumbledore, as Hadrian never had truly trusted him, The Weasleys don't know or understand why but they respect Hadrian's wishes.

* * *

A week after Hadrian's birthday Hermione Granger sits in the Black Library looking through the books when she remembers that Hadrian has a two-way mirror, she runs out of the library. She gets to Sirius' bedroom door, she knocks on it, she enters the room to see Sirius sitting on his bed and she asks him "where's your two-way mirror ?"

"it's over there" replies Sirius pointing to the other side of the room. He then asks "why ?" Hermione runs to grab it, she runs out of the room, down the stairs and into the dining room where Mrs Weasley is with Ron and Ginny, they wonder what she is doing as Hermione enlarges the mirror, places it on the wall and starts yelling "Harry, answer your mirror, now" she repeats her yelling as Remus and Sirius come downstairs, the Weasleys are confused about what Hermione's doing when Sirius realizes, he slaps his head and says "Hadrian has a mirror, we can use it to communicate with him" Suddenly a guy with brown hair appears and asks "what the fuck are you yelling for ?" he then says "we'll trying ta fucking sleep"

"what's going on ?" asks a British male voice.

"why are you swearing, Daryl ?" asks Hadrian's voice making Hermione says "Hadrian"

"Hermione, we're trying to sleep, come back in thirty minutes" says a drowsy Hadrian.

"Hadrian James Potter, wake up now" yells Hermione, Hadrian sits up and before he says "Hermione's not here" he then asks "where is her voice coming from ?"

"from this" replies the guy who answered the mirror, holding up the mirror to show Hadrian, he then passes the mirror to Hadrian who asks "what's up Hermione ?" in a sleepy way. Hermione and the others see that Hadrian is shirtless making Hermione widen her eyes.

"where are you ? and who are you with ?" asks Remus stepping in front of the mirror.

"who was that man earlier ?" asks Ron stepping forward.

"and why are you in bed with him ?" asks Ginny sounding jealous.

"OK, first question, I'm in a different world entirely, a world where the dead walk, we call them walkers or geeks, I'm staying in an Ice Rink, second question, I'm with my boyfriends, Third question, the man before is Daryl, he's one of my boyfriends along with Nik and the last question, we're in bed together because we are sleeping together in the same bed, it's what people in relationships do"

"not to mention tha fact that Nik and I fucked you last night" Daryl says to Hadrian.

"what ?" exclaims Remus, Sirius, Ginny and Ron for different reasons while Mrs Weasley and Hermione have their eyes widened.

"but Harry's not gay" says Ginny, gaining a look from Hermione and Mrs Weasley.

"oh, he is" says Ron nodding getting a look from Ginny before Ron says "he told me, during our third year that he'd rather guys over girls, I don't care if he's into men"

"but he and I are destined"

"no we're not" says Hadrian shaking his head, he then says "I'm with Daryl and Nik, and that is final"

"how old are these two men ?" Mrs Weasley asks, hands on her hips giving Hadrian a look.

"well, Daryl is about twenty-nine and Nik is twenty-seven" replies Hadrian not wanting to reveal what Nik was just yet before he says "I got my creature inheritance by the way, Nik and Daryl were here for it"

"what are you ?" asks Ron.

"that's a secret for now" replies Hadrian smirking, he then says "I'm going to go and get dressed" he hands the mirror to Daryl who says "he'll be back soon"

"that's good, it also means that we can ask you a few questions" says Sirius, he then asks Daryl "how did you meet Hadrian ?"

"well, Glenn and I were gathering supplies for our group when we hear some very loud music, Glenn and I walk to the Ice Rink to find that it's the source of the music, you see Walkers are attracted by loud noises, we climb through the hatch on the roof into the Ice Rink, make our way inside when we saw Hadrian on the Ice, he is skating on the ice"

"he Ice skates ?" asks Ginny.

"he's a champion figure skater" replies Hermione

"yes, well, Glenn and I watch him skate a bit before I yell that he better turn the music down, he literally throws a knife at me, I dodge before he asks Glenn and I 'who the fuck are you, why are you here ? and who told you that you could come in here ?' he then says 'this is my place to stay' he skates towards us, once he is off the ice he unstraps the skates and marches over towards us and asks 'well, are you going to answer my questions ?' with a little growl, his Green eyes glowing, Glenn replies looking nervous 'well, we heard your music, and came to investigate, I'm Glenn and this is Daryl', I then ask him 'why did you have the music so fucking loud ?' and he just replies 'to skate'"

"wow, how good is he at skating ?" asks Remus.

"very good" replies Nik.

"how did you meet him, Nik ?" Hermione asks Nik.

"I woke up on the street, walkers coming towards me and he killed them all before telling me about them and what to avoid before he invited me to stay here with him, this was after he had met Daryl so he was in this Ice Rink, alone"

"and now he has Nik here to keep an eye on him, even though I'm trying to convince him to join me at where I'm staying, I'm staying with a group in the Quarry" says Daryl.

"I can do that" says Hermione before she yells "Hadrian James Potter" they hear some running, they then see Hadrian before Hermione says "you are going to join Daryl with his group, and if you don't..."

"OK, Hermione, I'll join them, but I would rather stay here, I'm actually safe here, no walkers have ever entered the rink"

"I agree with Hermione, pup" says Sirius.

"I do too, cub" Remus says to Hadrian.

"as do I" says Mrs Weasley giving Hadrian a look that says 'join Daryl's group or else'

"I actually agree too, mate, that way you'll be safer in a big group" says Ron.

"plus with you around, Lori won't try to sleep with me" adds Daryl gaining growls from Hadrian and Nik at the woman trying to sleep with their man.

"who's Lori ?" asks Ron.

"a slut who is trying to get her paws on my man" replies Hadrian growling before he sighs and says "fine, I'll go, but I ain't sleeping anywhere else except your tent, Daryl"

"I will be joining you too in the tent" says Nik before he asks "can we get some art supplies soon ?" he then says "it's been forever since I've painted"

"you paint ?" asks Hadrian surprised.

"yes, and I think that I'm pretty good at it to" replies Nik in a smug way.

"OK, so Hadrian will join Daryl's group and also keep the slut Lori away from Daryl, right ?" asks Hermione, shocking Hadrian and the others with her swearing.

"yes, we'll talk later" replies Hadrian,

"oh, Happy Birthday for a week ago" they all except Ginny yell out before the mirror cuts out and Ginny storms out of the room in a huff, Mrs Weasley decides to start on lunch.

* * *

In the Ice Rink after the mirror conversation, Hadrian, Daryl and Nik have gotten dressed and are starting to pack everything for Hadrian and Nik's move to the Quarry. Hadrian is packing up his clothes, all his stuff and all of Nik's stuff. Niklaus is grabbing all the weapons while Daryl packs up all the food to take to the Quarry.

Once everything is packed Hadrian asks Daryl "how are getting to the Quarry ?"

"we'll take a truck, we just have to get a small truck, I grab the truck, we'll load the truck up with everything and then I'll drive to the Quarry" replies Daryl. Nik and Hadrian nod in agreement before Nik asks "what about the walkers ?"

"I'll guard you as you get everything in the truck" replies Hadrian, Daryl hands him his crossbow for him to use, Hadrian takes it.

Daryl leaves the Ice Rink and gets a small truck, drives it to the Ice Rink before he stops, he leaves the engine running, gets out of the truck and opens up the back for all the their stuff. Daryl and Nik pack the stuff inside and it's looks like no walkers are appearing when Hadrian sees a huge horde coming their way and he yells out "Walkers, a horde of them, hurry up and get everything inside" Hadrian tells Daryl to give him the Machine Gun with the Silencer, Daryl gives it to him and Hadrian starts shooting the walkers in the head to kill them but they just keep coming so Hadrian chants, hand raised towards the walkers "Détruisez tous leurs crânes(1)" thrice and all the Walkers' skulls are all destroyed, the bodies of the Walkers all drop. Hadrian takes out his wand and yells "fiendfire" The walkers are burnt by the massive Basilisk shaped fire which leaves nothing left of the walkers. Hadrian then puts his wand away. Nik and Daryl are shocked by the damage that the two spells had done, Hadrian heads back to the truck just as Daryl and Nik had finished packing everything into it.

Daryl gets in the driver's seat with Nik in the passenger seat and Hadrian in the back of the truck. Daryl drives out of the city towards the Quarry, while in the back of the truck Hadrian decides to change his clothes.

* * *

An hour later they arrive at the campsite, they are greeted by a group of guy with their guns raised until they see Daryl get out of the driver's seat and one of the guys asks "what's with the truck ?"

"well, we needed to move all the food, the weapons and their stuff, we needed a small truck" replies Daryl.

"whose stuff ?" asks Lori stepping forward in a tight shirt that is slightly open to reveal her breasts a bit.

"mine" replies Hadrian stepping forward, he is wearing a black tight see-through vest with a pair of tight red jeans with a red and black sleeveless leather coat over the vest and he has on a pair of red and black Patent Leather Ankle Boots. Lori looks at his outfit and is about to say something but is interrupted by Daryl who asks Hadrian "that's what you were changing into ?"

"what ? don't you like it ?" Hadrian asks Daryl.

"why would he like it ?" asks Lori before she says "you know that boys shouldn't wear girl's shoes unless you want to be known as a Fag" one of the men smirk.

"I just so happen to be a fag, and I will wear whatever the hell I want" says Hadrian before he says to everyone "my name's Hadrian"

"yea, I finally had convinced him to join us" says Daryl as he grabs the food from the truck. Hadrian grabs his stuff and asks Daryl "where's your tent, Daryl ?"

"over there" he replies pointing towards his tent. Lori asks why Hadrian is sleeping in Daryl's tent but is ignored as Niklaus shows Shane all the weapons that Hadrian had in the Ice Rink, stuff that he had stolen from the army guys that were in Atlanta making Shane exclaim "holy fuck" before he asks "how did he get all of these ?" he picks up a grenade launcher from the pile which is empty and he asks "does he even know how to use these ?"

"well, he used a machine gun on the walkers as Daryl and I were packing everything into the truck" replies Nik before he says "my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, call me Klaus, Daryl and Hadrian will call me Nik, they are the only one who can, until I say otherwise, OK ?" Shane nods, he shakes Nik's hand, welcoming Nik to the Quarry before he welcomes Hadrian.

Lori stands there, seething but she starts to plan a way to get into Daryl and Niklaus' pants, not knowing the real truth about Hadrian, Niklaus and Daryl's relationship. She thinks up plans to get into Niklaus and Daryl's pants before she goes off into the woods with Ed, Carol's husband following her.

* * *

After Hadrian and Niklaus are settled in they are introduced to everyone in the Quarry, the two help out around the Campsite, Hadrian helps the women with the laundry while Niklaus helps with patrolling the area as his senses were more higher than anyone elses except for Hadrian and Daryl thanks to the unification spell that was cast. As Hadrian helps the women with dinner he sees Lori wearing a slinky outfit heading towards Daryl who is shirtless with his back to them, the scars from his past all healed up thanks to the spell that united him, Hadrian and Niklaus together. Jacqui suddenly says as she sees Lori walking over to Daryl "Lori is going to get in trouble if she keeps trying to sleep with him"

"what do you mean ?" Carol asks Jacqui.

"Daryl is with someone, he's got someone and that someone will not be happy with Lori flirting with Daryl" replies Jacqui knowing who Daryl was with as she eyes Hadrian before looking at Niklaus who had seen Lori walking over to Daryl. Hadrian puts some Vervain into the food knowing that Niklaus was immune to it as he had been ingesting it to build up his tolerance to it until it didn't burn anymore, not even if it was thrown onto his skin that it wouldn't burn him, the Vervain just in case a vampire tries to compel the campers or drink the blood of the campers.

Hadrian and Niklaus both focus their hearing to Lori and Daryl and they hear Lori say to Daryl "hey, big boy"

"what do you want, Olive Oyl ?" asks Daryl groaning a bit.

"well, I thought that it was obvious, I want to ride your big cock, I want it to fill my pussy and for you to drill it till you cum" replies Lori in a seductive way. Hadrian growls loudly startling Jacqui and Carol while Niklaus growls loudly starting Shane and Dale before Daryl says to Lori "no thanks, Lori, I already plan on drilling someone tonight and that person is not you, nor will it ever be you, OK, so go away, I am not available"

"who are you drilling tonight then, huh, who ?" Lori asks loudly. Hadrian thinks to Daryl 'you going to tell her or do you want me to tell her ?'

'you can if you want, but it's up to you'

'I think he should, that way she might fuck off away from you' thinks Niklaus.

"he's drilling me tonight, he is going to fuck me hard tonight" replies Hadrian loudly as he stands up, he steps forward towards Lori and says "I'm the one who is going to be drilled by his twelve inch cock, not you, now stay away from my man, both of them" The girls are surprised at the size of Daryl's cock and Andrea mutters to herself "holy fuck" and the other woman nod in agreement.

"both of them ?" asks Lori, hands on her hips.

"I'm with Niklaus and Daryl, they are both mine, and I am theirs"

"you're with both of them ?" asks Shane calmly.

"we're a Triad" replies Hadrian, he then says "well, they basically both share me, they both fuck me as they are both alpha males and are tops, if you know what I mean, while I'm a bottom"

"what Hadrian says is true, he is both mine and Niklaus' and nothing will ever change that" says Daryl, he then grabs Hadrian, pulls him close and kisses Hadrian in front of everyone, Lori storms off in a huff, she then tries to get Shane to follow her but he gives her a look and she storms off, alone.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIFTH CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT LORI STILL TRYING TO SLEEP WITH DARYL ?**

 **(1) Détruisez tous leurs crânes means Destroy all their skulls in French.**

 **THE WINNERS OF THE VOTING TALLY ARE KITSUNE WITH 23 VOTES AND INCUBUS WITH 21 VOTES. THANKS FOR THE VOTES EVERYONE.**

 **SHOULD I HAVE NIKLAUS AND DARYL JOIN HADRIAN WHEN HE GOES TO ST TRINIANS SCHOOL ?**

 **I'M THINKING OF CHANGING THE AGE OF CARL TO FIFTEEN INSTEAD OF TWELVE. THE REASON WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN THE STORY.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Three soulmates are united in a world full of the walking dead named Walkers. After being transported to another world full of being named Walkers, Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter meets his soulmates, one who had also been transported to the world while the other lived in this world.**

 **SLASH STORY M/M/M**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

 **MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WHICH ARE: HARRY POTTER, WALKING DEAD, ST TRINIANS, VAMPIRE DIARIES, THE ORIGINALS AND YURI ON ICE! (POSSIBLE MORE)**

* * *

That night Hadrian lays on his stomach on top of Daryl with Daryl's cock inside him while Nik is hovering over them with his cock also inside Hadrian, the two are drilling his ass so much that they have to gag Hadrian to keep him quiet, but Hadrian is loud enough that Lori knows what's going on in Daryl's tent. She is pissed off that she'll never get the chance to have neither Daryl or Niklaus but she she settles with manipulating Shane into sleeping with her, she uses his grief to get him to sleep with her not knowing that he isn't meant for her.

* * *

In Chicago, Elijah Mikaelson is working with the witch named Maddox, they are trying to locate Elijah's brother, Niklaus who had gone missing, the Witch uses every spell to try to find Niklaus but each of the spells fail. That is until, as he Maddox tries another spell, Maddox gets a vision, his eyes turn pale and in his vision he sees a few images.

In the first image he sees Niklaus with two others, a sixteen year old with raven black hair and green eyes, the other is a man with brown hair and bright blue eyes, all three of them are sitting around a table as the Raven Haired teenager casts a spell which makes a blood red Triquetra appear on each of the three's bodies just over their hearts, in the next image all three of them are in the middle of some ice wearing Ice Skates. In the next image the three are in bed together, naked with Niklaus and the Brown haired guy both buried deep into the Raven Black haired boy, double penetrated by the two older guys. In the third image he sees the three fighting off what looks like zombies, Niklaus is slamming his fist into the zombies' heads, the brown haired guy is shooting the zombies in the head and the Raven Hair is chanting a spell and makes the heads of the zombies all explode.

He comes back to see Elijah staring at him before he asks "what happened ?"

"I had a vision, I saw four images, I saw Klaus with two others, one was a man with brown hair and Blue eyes, and a teenage boy with Raven Black hair and Green eyes, in the first image the teenager had cast a spell which made a blood red Triquetra appear on their bodies, just over their hearts, in the second image they were ice skating, in the third image they were in bed together while naked and having sex and in the last image they were together, fighting what looked like Zombies"

"are you certain of this ?" asks Elijah knowing what the first image possibly meant.

"yes, I'm sure" replies Maddox before he says "I don't think that it's the future though"

"it must be another world" says a witch as she enters the room, this witch is also loyal to Niklaus.

"you think that Niklaus is in another world ?" Elijah asks this witch.

"it's possible"

"then who is the teenager ?" asks Maddox before he asks "and what did the Triquetra mean ?"

"that spell is something that was created even before my time, it's a spell that unites three soulmates together, they will share each others strengths and abilities" replies Elijah.

"so if a witch is in the triad ?"

"everyone in the triad will gain magic, Niklaus is a Hybrid, so the other two will gain Niklaus' abilities" replies Elijah before he says "now, onto the last image you saw, zombies, there are no zombies in this world"

"maybe they're in a different world, I mean, it's possible as there are many other worlds" says Maddox.

"then we'll need a spell to take us there or at least send a message there" replies Elijah.

"that's correct, now if I'm to send a message"

"what do you need for the spell ?"

"something of Niklaus', be it something personal, or a strand of hair or anything of his" Elijah speeds off, he returns with a hair brush that had Niklaus' hair in it, no one else had used the hairbrush, ever. Elijah writes a note, he hands it to Maddox who casts the spell as he burns the note. The note is burnt completely.

* * *

Back at the Quarry Niklaus is sitting with Daryl as they watch Hadrian teach Sophia and Eliza some dance steps that he knew from his training. Merle comes up beside Daryl after he had come back from hunting and asks "who's the dancer guy ?"

"his name is Hadrian" replies Daryl. They watch as Hadrian teaches the two girls some dance moves, Sophia says to Hadrian "we don't have any music"

"well, I do have a player with my MP3 player, which is solar powered" Hadrian tells Sophia before he asks her "why do you think it's always in the sun ?"

"yes, let's play some music" says Sophia excited.

"but not too loud, remember, we don't want walkers here" reminds Daryl having heard the conversation.

"agreed" says Hadrian, he heads to grab his player with his MP3 player, he puts on the song 'Jumpin' Jumpin' from Destiny Child. They all dance to the song, the girls follow the moves that Hadrian shows them until Sophia asks Hadrian "what kind of dancing do you know ?" some of the other campers are watching them when Hadrian replies "well, I know Ballet, Ballroom, the Waltz, the Cha-Cha, the foxtrot, the Tango and a whole lot of others, why ?"

"can you show us one of the dances, please ?" asks Sophia, eyes wide. Hadrian sighs before he nods making Sophia cheer. Niklaus walks over and ask "may I have this dance, Mr Peverell-Evans ?" with a bow.

"of course, Mr Mikaelson" replies Hadrian bowing, he then says to Carol "put on Valentine's Dance Tango, please" he then adds facing Nik "unless Nik is scared of a little Tango"

"not scared at all, love, bring it on" replies Nik. The two get into their positions, before the music starts, they sway a bit as the music starts then as the music picks up the dance. (AN: watch the Tango scene from Another Cinderella Story to see how the two danced, except Hadrian isn't tripped in anyway possible) After the dance everyone is clapping at them except for Lori, she has her arms crossed over her chest before she steps forward, she is about to say something to Hadrian but is interrupted when Merle says to her "we don't need your opinion, Queen Bitch" he then turns to Hadrian and asks "who are you ? and when did you arrive ?"

"his name's Hadrian, he arrived from Atlanta City, yesterday, he'll be sleeping in my tent along with Niklaus, or as people know him, Klaus but Hadrian and I call him Nik" Daryl tells his older brother.

"why is he and Klaus sleeping in your tent ?" Merle asks Daryl.

"because they're fucking, they're in the same tent because they're fucking" replies Lori with a smug look on her face.

"so, you finally found someone to fuck ?" Merle asks Daryl.

"what ?" asks Lori in outrage before she asks Merle "don't you care that he's fucking a guy ?"

"I've always known that Daryl was into men, Queen Bitch" Merle tells Lori who screams in frustration and storms off towards Shane to complain but Shane just ignores her possibly because she had manipulated him into sleeping with her, via telling him that she'll take Carl and leave the Quarry so Lori storms off into the woods, alone.

* * *

Sometime later, while Niklaus, Daryl and Hadrian are in Daryl's tent, a note arrives next to Niklaus that says "hello, brother, your witch Maddox has used a spell to send this message, please reply to confirm that the spell has been successful, Elijah"

"how did he do that ?" asks Daryl, still getting used to the whole magic thing.

"well, he had a witch in my employ cast a message spell, the spell had sent the message to me because Maddox, the witch had something of mine, like a strand of hair or something personal"

"will I be able to do that ?" asks Daryl.

"you'll have the same amount of power that I will have" replies Hadrian, he starts going through his trunk only to find a Diadem, he picks it up and when he does he recognizes the Diadem and says "that's the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, this has been lost for centuries"

"how do you know this ?" asks Niklaus.

"I researched, I am the heir of Ravenclaw, in fact,I'm the heir of all four founders of my school, I own Hogwarts" replies Hadrian.

"Hogwarts ?" asks Daryl confused.

"it's my school, my parents went there when they were younger, their years at Hogwarts were most definitely not like mine, mine were more dangerous" replies Hadrian, he kind of pales as he has a feeling what was going to be said next and asked.

"we never talked about your school years" says Niklaus, he then asks "what do you mean dangerous than their school years ?"

"it's not something we should talk about in the camp" replies Hadrian.

"why not ?" asks Daryl.

"because we don't need anyone yelling, I'll tell you both when we're alone, that way no one can interrupt the conversation when they hear you both yelling"

"just tell us, we'll cast a spell to no one will be able to overhear anything from within the tent"

"what do we need ?" asks Daryl.

"we need sage and something to burn it" replies Niklaus.

"we'll need to go get some from Atlanta City" says Hadrian.

"I'll get some tonight, I'm immune from the Walkers and I'm fast" says Niklaus. The two nod, and Niklaus exits the tent and leaves for Atlanta City but him disappearing is seen by Amy, Andrea's younger sister who is with Jacqui who had also had seen it but she shakes her head when Amy asks her "how did Niklaus do that ?"

"I don't know, but Daryl and Hadrian must know, so it's not our business" They see that Niklaus had returned before he gets into the tent.

When Niklaus is back in the tent he says "I got the sage for the spell" He hands Hadrian the sage which he places on the plate, he spells it and starts to burn it. Daryl says to Hadrian "you can tell us about your school years now, if the spell is activated"

"I'll check" says Nik, he then says "when I've left the tent, start talking and I'll try to see if I can hear you"

"OK" replies Hadrian, he then nods. Niklaus leaves the tent, he sees that Jacqui and Amy are still outside, after a few moments Hadrian comes out and asks "did you hear anything ?" Niklaus shakes it's head and they are about to go into the tent but they turn to see Amy walking over with Jacqui following her and trying to stop her. Amy then asks Niklaus "how did you just disappear and reappear like that ?"

"I'm fast like that" replies Niklaus, he then asks "want to join us ? we'll tell you both everything"

"you sure, Nik ?" asks Hadrian looking at Niklaus.

"yes, I can't compel them since you put Vervain in everyone's food"

"what's Vervain ?" asks Jacqui.

"it's an herb, we'll explain in the tent" replies Hadrian. Jacqui and Amy both nod, they enter the tent surprising Daryl who asks "what's going on ?"

"they saw Nik speeding off, so they want explanations" replies Hadrian, Daryl nods. They all sit in a circle around the burning sage, Amy asks "what's going on then ?"

"well, the first thing you both should know is, Hadrian and I are not from this world and we're not fully human" replies Niklaus.

"what do you mean, not fully human ?" asks Amy, slightly scared.

"don't worry, love, we won't hurt you" Niklaus says to Amy.

"you promise ?" asks Amy.

"yea, we promise" replies Hadrian, they all nod before he says "like Niklaus had told you, we're not fully human, I myself am a Witch, a Bennett Witch"

"what's a Bennett Witch ?" asks Jacqui.

"the Bennett Coven are over two thousand years old, the first one was named Qetsiyah, who was a very powerful Witch from Ancient Greece" Hadrian tells them all before he says "I am in fact the first male Bennett Witch, the Bennett family was originally settled in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. However, after the witch trials began, the family relocated to a town named Mystic Falls in 1692, they have lived in the town and maintained their secrecy of their magical talents for over one hundred years, the Bennett family is known to be dominated by women and there are no known male members of the Bennett family, aside from those who had married into it"

"so that means that you're the first one, ever" says Jacqui.

"yes, and the most powerful too, because I'm not just a Witch, I'm an Incubus/Kitsune,I'm both of those creatures, I haven't really read up on them since I was mostly practicing my Figure Skating" says Hadrian.

"what about you, Niklaus ?" Jacqui asks Niklaus.

"I am a Hybrid, the original Hybrid" replies Niklaus.

"what do you mean ?" asks Amy confused.

"he's a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, a Vaewolf in other words" replies Hadrian, Niklaus then says "I'm over a thousand years old" He then explains why he is a Vaewolf and why his siblings are Vampires which shock Amy and Jacqui, Jacqui gives some choice words about Niklaus' mother and step-father which Hadrian and Daryl both agree on. They then ask about Daryl but Niklaus and Hadrian tell them that his a normal human. Hadrian, Daryl and Niklaus look at each other deciding on telling the two about the bond the three of them share. They decide to tell the two women who are both shocked that the three of them are united by a spell which will share their strengths with each other. The three then decide to tell Jacqui and Amy something that will shock the two women, Niklaus says to them "when Hadrian and I had met, it was the first time in this world, I didn't know about the Walkers and I ended up bitten"

"what ?" exclaims Amy and Jacqui in shock, they start to scramble away from Niklaus but they realise that Niklaus hadn't be turned into a Walker and Jacqui asks "why aren't you one of them ?"

"he's Immune" replies Daryl.

"just like Daryl and I are" says Hadrian.

"why ?" asks Amy confused.

"because of the uniting spell, right ?" asks Jacqui.

"yes, the spell had united us, they both have my magic, we'll have Niklaus' immortality and invulnerability, he's un-killable" replies Hadrian.

"the spell did this ?" asks Amy.

"yes, it was a powerful spell" replies Hadrian, he hands her the Grimoire with the page of the spell open for them, Jacqui and Amy read the page before Jacqui asks "did you read the entire page ?"

"yes, we did" replies Hadrian, nodding.

"then you read this then ?" Jacqui asks Hadrian showing a little note that was written on the page and had been hidden by magic. The note says 'This spell will only unite a triad of soulmates, if they are not soulmates, the spell will not unite them, the spell will fail' The three are shocked by the note, they didn't know that they were soulmates.

* * *

They discuss it for a little bit and an hour later Daryl decides to change the subject back to the one that they were discussing before, Hadrian's school years. Amy and Jacqui get up to leave but are stopped by Hadrian who tells them that they can stay, they can hear about this subject. Hadrian then starts by saying "my story starts with the murder of my parents"

"i'm sorry" says Amy looking sad.

"it's OK, well, there was a man named Voldemort back then who had started a giant war, Voldemort was killing people left and right, if they didn't fit in on what should be around, now my parents went into hiding after they had found out that they and I were on his target list, I was about one and four or five months old when Voldemort attacked my parent's home in Godric's Hollow, they had been betrayed by someone, everyone thought that my godfather was the one who betrayed my parents but I found out that someone else did" says Hadrian before he says "I'll tell you about that when I tell you about my third year"

"well, after Voldemort had blasted the front door open, my father tells my mom to run and get me while he holds Voldemort off, my mom, Lily was her name by the way who had red hair and green eyes (he says while smiling), runs up the stairs and into the nursery where I am, after defeating my dad, Voldemort heads upstairs, to the nursery before he blasts the door open. My mom begs him to spare me and to kill her instead while Voldemort tells her to stand aside but she doesn't budge, so he kills her before turning his wand on me and he casts the killing curse on me" says Hadrian.

"the killing curse ?" asks Jacqui confused.

"it's a dark curse that can not be blocked but can be avoided by jumping out of the way or hiding behind something really solid" replies Hadrian before he says "well, Voldemort casts the killing curse which hits me but it somehow rebounds and hits Voldemort, killing him, well, destroying his body, Dumbledore, after he had found out about my parents sends Hagrid to fetch me and to take me to the Dursleys"

"they took you in ?" asks Amy.

"yea, for a while, my life there was horrible, but I'll get into it later, well, I was placed there, on the doorstep by Dumbledore who is my school's headmaster in the middle of the night, just after Halloween, I was found in the morning by my aunt"

"he left you on a doorstep ?" asks Jacqui in outrage, clearly pissed off.

"yea, he did, he left me there" replies Hadrian before he says continuing the story "I lived with the Dursleys until I was six when my Uncle had tried to... well, Daryl and Niklaus have figured it out"

"he tried to touch you" says Amy.

"close, he tried to get me to suck him off, and then he was going to try and fuck me, I was six years old but Petunia had always distracted him somehow or got me working chores, that was the only thing she didn't allow, the rest that I suffered was free game" replies Hadrian, he then tells them "I was taken in by my Aunt Camilla who is the Headmistress of St Trinians school for girls, she raised me"

"she looked after you ?" asks Jacqui.

"hell, yea, she prepared me for the world, you see at other schools girls are sent out quite unprepared into the merciless world, when the girls of St Trinians leave the school, it's the merciless world which has to be prepared for them, she taught me everything she knew along side the girls of the school, I was the first male to ever attend the school and I learned a lot from them, that is until my Hogwarts letter arrived"

"Hogwarts ?" asks Amy.

"I'm also a Wizard, a wand waver, it's a long story, but when I was Eleven I got my Hogwarts letter"

"let's skip all that and tell us about your school years" says Daryl before he asks "what were the dangers in the school ?"

"dangers ?" asks Amy and Jacqui.

"well, my first year, there was a fully grown mountain troll, the baby dragon, my first Quidditch game, the detention in the Forbidden Forest which ended with me being nearly attacked, then there was the confrontation between Professor Quirrel and I when he was revealed to have Voldmort on the back of his head, they were trying to get the Philosopher's Stone which had been hidden in the school by Dumbledore" replies Hadrian.

"second year ?" asks Niklaus.

"people getting petrified and I was blamed until my friend Hermione got petrified and then I faced a basilisk to save my best friend's sister, I ended up getting one of it's fangs in my arm, lucky for me Fawkes was around and healed it or I would be dead" says Hadrian, Niklaus, Jacqui, Amy and Daryl are clearly upset about this information before Hadrian says "third year, I had a supposed murderer after me and they decided to put dementors around the school"

"what are dementors ?" asks Daryl confused.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" replies Hadrian before he says "they were attracted to me, a lot, I almost died because I got attacked by dementors during a quidditch game, I had to learn how to do a patronus to fight them off"

"they leave you with your worst experiences ?" asks Jacqui.

"yea, anything you witnessed, even if you were say eighteen months old" says Harry and Amy says "you saw your parents getting murdered"

"only my mom and she begged for me to live and that Voldemort would kill her in my place but he killed her before trying to kill me" says Hadrian. Amy and Jacqui both hug Hadrian

"what else happened during your third year ?" asks Niklaus to change the subject.

"just almost being attacked by a werewolf and travelling back through time, even if it was a few hours" replies Hadrian.

"time travel ?" asks Daryl raising his eyebrows.

"what about fourth year ?" asks Jacqui, trying to keep calm.

"I was illegally entered into a dangerous tournament, everyone didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't put my name in except Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, Neville and Luna, the tournament had three extremely dangerous tasks of which I had to do, it was a binding contract, I couldn't do anything about it" says Hadrian.

"what were these tasks ?" asks Niklaus.

"first task was to steal a golden egg from the nest of a eggs which belonged to a nesting dragon mother" replies Hadrian.

"fucking hell" exclaims Daryl, growling.

"yea, I got a little burnt, the second task was to retrieve someone from the black lake who were being guarded by mer-people, we had an hour to look for our most treasured person, mine was my best friend Ron, third task was to navigate a dangerous maze full of dangerous creature until we get the cup, Cedric and I got the cup and we were transported by a port-key to a grave yard, Wormtail, the traitor, tried to kill Cedric with the killing curse but thankfully it missed and Cedric was knocked out, I was then bound to a headstone, cut open and Voldemort made his return, Voldemort and I ended up dueling in front of Voldemort's followers before I escaped and then after that it turned out that one of our teacher was actually a follower of Voldemort disguised as the teacher and he had put my name in the goblet of fire"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SIXTH CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT LORI STILL TRYING TO SLEEP WITH DARYL ?**

 **THE WINNERS OF THE VOTING TALLY ARE KITSUNE WITH 23 VOTES AND INCUBUS WITH 21 VOTES. THANKS FOR THE VOTES EVERYONE.**

 **SHOULD I HAVE NIKLAUS AND DARYL JOIN HADRIAN WHEN HE GOES TO ST TRINIANS SCHOOL ?**

 **I'M THINKING OF CHANGING THE AGE OF CARL TO FIFTEEN INSTEAD OF TWELVE. THE REASON WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN THE STORY.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HADRIAN TELLS ABOUT HIS FIFTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS AND LORI ANNOYS HADRIAN AGAIN CAUSING HADRIAN TO SNAP**


	9. Chapter 7

**Three soulmates are united in a world full of the walking dead named Walkers. After being transported to another world full of being named Walkers, Hadrian Evans-Peverell also known as Harry Potter meets his soulmates, one who had also been transported to the world while the other lived in this world.**

 **SLASH STORY M/M/M**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

* * *

"fifth year ?" asks Amy, cringing on the answer

"Umbridge, the battle at the Ministry, which had Bellatrix LeStrange, Lucius Malfoy and other deatheaters there before Voldemort arrived" replies Hadrian growling the names, his claws coming out.

"who is Umbridge ?" asks Daryl.

"she was a teacher who enjoyed torturing students with Blood Quills, she even did it to Eleven year old students, kids that are basically Sophia's age" replies Hadrian, Niklaus growls loudly while Daryl's hand is inching towards his crossbow.

"that sick bitch" exclaims Amy in outrage.

"Hermione called her a foul, evil old gargoyle" Hadrian tells Amy who chuckles a bit. Suddenly Hadrian's mirror starts to glow, Jacqui notices it and asks "why is that mirror glowing ?" They all turn to look at the mirror making Hadrian says "oh, it must be Hermione checking whether or not I joined this camp" he answers the mirror by saying "hello, Hadrian speaking" he then hangs it on a hook within Daryl's tent. Hermione appears in the mirror and she says "oh, Hadrian, it's good to see you again, now before I get into it, are you with Daryl's group because if you aren't I will hex you"

"yes, he joined us a few days ago" replies Daryl.

"good, now to the news, Hadrian, Dumbledore has been to the Dursley house, he now knows that you aren't living there, but he doesn't know about you living with your Aunt Camilla"

"good, but either way, if he did try and attack the school, the girls will defend their school till the last girl" says Hadrian knowing what the girls there are like.

"well, he's pissed off that you weren't living with the Dursleys, he keep on saying that you were meant to stay there and a few other things that I didn't hear but he's really not happy"

"did he find out why Hadrian isn't there ?" asks Daryl.

"he did, he's trying to get Vernon out of jail, he's saying that Vernon is innocent"

"that's bullshit, Vernon tried it with me, thankfully Petunia had gotten me to do the gardening or to go into my cupboard" Hadrian growls in anger.

"yea, but Dumbledore's still trying to get him out, the charge was attempted rape on a child, but Dumbledore seems to think that Vernon's innocent"

"I say that we just kill Vernon and leave it at that" says Niklaus.

"kill him ?" asks Hermione looking at Niklaus.

"yea, we kill him, Hadrian, Daryl and I can get into the prison, kill him and get out without getting caught" replies Niklaus before he says "we'll torture him first and then kill him"

"the only problem is how to get to our world" Hadrian says to Niklaus.

"you're serious about this ?" asks Hermione.

"yea, we kill him before he is released and tries to rape someone" replies Hadrian. Niklaus and Daryl nod in agreement before Jacqui asks them "how are you going to get to your world when you have no idea how you got to this one ?"

"whose that ?" asks Hermione.

"Jacqui, she's one of the campers and she knows" replies Hadrian before he says "she and Amy both know and they can be trusted"

"OK, as long as you're sure" says Hermione.

"we are" replies Daryl.

"you sure you want to kill someone ?" Jacqui asks the triad.

"already have killed someone" replies Hadrian.

"as have I" says Nik.

"me too" says Daryl.

"OK, if you're sure" says Jacqui in a mothering way.

"who did you kill ?" Hermione asks Hadrian.

"a group of guys who were planning to rape two girls in front of their father, Nik and I killed them all except one who we had sent with a message"

"what message ?" asks Jacqui.

"that we'll kill any rapists that we find, the only reason that we left Randell alive is that we needed a messenger and we told him that if we see him again, that he's a dead man"

"you'll kill him ?" asks Amy wide eyed.

"yes, I will and I don't care what anyone else says either, I'll do it and I'll sleep peacefully knowing that a rapist is off the streets" replies Hadrian.

"as will I" says Daryl about sleeping peacefully. They all talk more to Hermione who is researching a way for Hadrian to return to their world and possibly travel between the two worlds. Jacqui and Amy leave the tent and head to where they're sleeping.

* * *

The next morning Hadrian is with Sophia, Carl, Eliza and Louis, he is teaching them how to defend themselves against Walkers just in case of an attack with Carol watching since Ed, her husband is asleep thanks to Hadrian. Hadrian is teaching them how to fight Walkers while using hockey sticks, Sophia is doing so well at it that Hadrian says to her "that's awesome Sophia, you'd make a perfect St Trinian First Year"

"a First Year ?" asks Carl confused.

"it's one of the groups in the School, they're also known as The Odds" replies Hadrian before he says "each of the groups are different and dangerous in their own way"

"what are these groups ?" asks Carl interested.

"well, there are The Odds (First Years), The Chavs (Rude Girls), The Flammables, The Eco Freaks, The Emos and The Posh Totties" replies Hadrian.

"what are they like ?" asks Daryl walking towards them with Niklaus and Merle.

"well, The Odds AKA The First Years are messy and crazy, those lovable girls are always in a whole lot of trouble, The Eco Freaks are addicted to saving the planet. 'The Ice Caps are melting' after all, therefore surely 'Wind power is the way forward.', that sort of stuff, The Emos are emotionally unstable, Classically mixed up with the average Goth, the Emos' claim to be something different, The Geeks are Genius! Ever in doubt, the Geeks will be about!, The Chavs or Rude Girls are 'A bit touchy' and have a hell of a lot of attitude. You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of those girls, The Flammables, What can i say? Addicted to wearing highly flammable clothing, those girls are in a world of there own. Just don't let them smoke near the gym and everything should be fine… and The Posh Totties are like the average school slut; although they wear more subtle stuff that is slightly revealing. Each of The Posh Totties have a chat up line and they all claim to have slept with a member of the royal family" Hadrian tells them.

"which one are you ?" asks Daryl.

"I don't really go to the school but I do dress up like a Posh Totty whenever I visit" replies Hadrian.

"can you show me ?" asks Daryl.

"later tonight I can" replies Hadrian in a seductive way, making Daryl start to get hard. Hadrian starts back on teaching Sophia, Eliza, Carl and Louis how to fight with Hockey Sticks, he then asks Daryl "Daryl, can you come here please ?" motioning him towards them, when Daryl is next to Hadrian and he asks "what do you want me to do ?"

"stand there, I want to show them how to trip a walker and then use the hockey stick to smash their skulls in, OK ?" replies Hadrian. Daryl nods. Hadrian steps back, he then (as Lori walks onto the scene) swings the hockey stick low, it hooks under Daryl's leg, tripping him before Hadrian swings it towards Daryl's head but he doesn't hit Daryl, he turns to the four watching and says "that's how you use a hockey stick to trip a walker and smash their skulls" They suddenly hear a scream of outrage, they turn to see Lori storm over she then gets into Hadrian's face and yells "you can't teach a bunch of children that, we need to keep their innocence intact, they don't need to learn how to fight with all the men in the camp, you shouldn't even know how to fight, Fags don't fight, they'd rather be gossiping and prancing around, if you were like the normal men in this camp like the obviously confused Daryl and Niklaus who I think has corrupted them and manipulated them to sleep with you" Lori then says "I bet that you're blackmailing them into sleeping with you, they're straight you little fag, you should leave and never come back you sick Freak, leave n-" She doesn't finish as Hadrian had enough of her and had slapped her across the face, hard, clawing her as well.

Hadrian looks pissed off and looks like he is about to kill her before Daryl grabs hold of him and drags him away from her with Hadrian yelling that at Lori in French and possibly cursing her as well. Lori stands there in shock as blood drips from the claw marks, Niklaus follows them and once he had caught up with them he says "don't listen to her, she is just jealous"

"I know that but I need to kill someone and fast before I go back there and kill her, she called me a sick Freak, and I am not a Freak, I'm a Fucking Lord while she's just a slutty peasant"

"then treat her like a peasant" says Niklaus. Hadrian turns to him, he starts to smile and says "perfect plan, but I still need to kill someone" They hear yelling, they can hear Carl yelling at his mother along with Shane, Jacqui, Amy, Andrea and Glenn. Sometime later Hadrian walks out of Daryl's tent with the urge to kill Walkers, he starts to walk out of the camp to go kill some walkers when he sees Ed suddenly hit Carol across the face and grab his daughter by the arm, his grip tight around Sophia's arm. Ed starts to drag her towards their tent and he orders Carol to follow them, Hadrian is not happy so he yells out "oi, Ed" Ed turns to him and asks "what do you want, Fag Boy ?" Hadrian just thrusts his hand at Ed causing Ed to drop to his knees while clutching his head and yelling in pain, Hadrian says to him "you're lucky that it wasn't Niklaus who saw you, he would have killed you, ripped your body into pieces but not before he tortured you till you begged for the sweet release of death and he's had years of practice to perfect his torture Technic" he releases Ed from the pain and says "if I see you hurting your wife or your daughter in anyway, I will kill you, I will slaughter you, now if you don't mind I'm off to go kill someone" he kicks Ed in the face before he kicks Ed in the balls to make a point, he then just walks away, into the woods where he plans on casting a spell to take him back to his world for a little while.

* * *

Daryl and Niklaus follow Hadrian as he leaves, they see him deal with Ed who is whimpering on the floor when Hadrian is done with him. They walk past Ed and Carol towards where Hadrian is going to see Hadrian disappear through what looks like a portal , the follow him through the portal and they end up in an alleyway. Daryl asks Hadrian "where are we ?"

"my world, in London, near the Leaky Cauldron, it's a pub" replies Hadrian.

"where are we going ?"asks Daryl.

"first, we're going to Gringotts, it's the bank which is run by Goblins, then we'll get a port-key to the prison that Vernon is in"

"then what will we be doing ?" asks Niklaus.

"well, while we're at Gringotts I want to finish up some business before arranging a meeting between myself and a woman named Rita Skeeter before we take the port-key to the prison where Vernon is" The three enter the pub and head to the barrier to Diagon Alley which they head through and head straight to Gringotts.

Hadrian gets the port-key first before he finishes the business with his vaults as Dumbledore had been stealing from him, Niklaus and Hadrian are outraged by this and they spit on Dumbledore's name especially Daryl who had a few choice words to say about the old man.

* * *

After Hadrian had finished his business he asks the Goblin if he could arrange a meeting between him and Rita Skeeter which the Goblin arranges and the reply is pretty quick, she accepts the offer to meet pretty quickly and the meeting is in an hour, the Goblins then tell Hadrian when he asks that Vernon is in insulation ward and that he's been in there since he's imprisonment to keep him away from everyone else.

They exit Gringotts are about to head to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Rita Skeeter when suddenly seven smoke like figures smash through the barrier, four fly into Olivander's shop while the last three fly into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, they pull out Olivander and Mr Fortescue from their stores. Hadrian can't allow this to happen so he speeds over as the two men are taken from their shops. Hadrian attacks the first guy he sees, killing them. The others all see Hadrian and one of them yells out "who dares ?" just Daryl and Niklaus join him. They don't recognize Hadrian as he is under a slight glamour and Hadrian replies "I dare you filthy little fuckers" Daryl aims his crossbow and shoots, hitting one of the men square in the head. Niklaus speeds over and bites into another's neck, one of the Deatheaters go to attack Daryl thinking that he's just a muggle just is mistaken as Daryl starts to rub his hands together slowly, he rubs faster and faster, causing them to spark until he separates his hands to reveal a ball of energy and fire in his hands and he says to them "catch fucker" he throws it and the deatheater throws up a protective barrier to block it but the barrier fails and one of them is hit by the ball, it goes right through his body and hits another deatheater behind him, causing the Deatheater to turn to Daryl.

Hadrian recognizes him as Fenrir Greyback who is holding onto Olivander while a deatheater that Hadrian recognizes as Theodore Nott's father holding Mr Fortescue. Hadrian thinks to Niklaus 'I will attack Nott Sr, you attack Greyback while Daryl defends Mr Olivander and Mr Fortescue, agreed ?'

'agreed' they reply in unison. Hadrian leaps at Nott Sr who isn't expecting the attack. Niklaus speeds over to Greyback, he throws Mr Olivander to Daryl and proceeds to kill Greyback. Hadrian magically throws Mr Fortescue to Daryl before he chants with his hand on Dolohov "détruire sa magie" Nott Sr screams in pain as his magic is completely destroyed, he drops to the floor and curls up into a ball mumbling incoherently. Niklaus returns after killing Greyback viciously and they head into the Leaky Cauldron where Rita Skeeter is waiting for them, they sit at the table and she asks "who may I ask are you three ?"

"take a guess, Rita" replies Hadrian lowering is glamours.

"Harry Potter" exclaims Rita in shock before she asks "what are you doing here, Chosen One ?"

"don't call me that" growls Hadrian before he says "my name is Hadrian, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Bennett-Fritton-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell actually"

"my lord" bows Rita before she asks "why did you want a meeting ?"

"to reveal some things about Headmaster Albus Dumbledore" replies Hadrian, he then proceeds to tell her about how Dumbledore had dumped him on the Dursley doorstep in the middle of the night, how Hadrian had stayed in the cupboard under the stairs, the fact that he hadn't lived there since he was six and he gives Rita the reason behind why. Rita asks Hadrian "why are you telling me this ?"

"because Dumbledore plans to get Vernon free and force Hadrian to live back with the Dursleys, Dumbledore knows what Vernon did to someone and what he wants to try with Hadrian" replies Daryl.

"who are you, dear ?" Rita asks Daryl.

"he is none of your concern, Rita" replies Hadrian growling before he asks her "do you want to be able to publish this interview or not ?"

"yes, of course" replies Rita.

"then say that I was with my two lovers, my two male lovers" replies Hadrian, Rita nods at Hadrian before she starts to ask more questions, they even tell Rita that Hadrian's Aunt Petunia can back the story up as she had been the one to call the police on her now ex-husband which Dumbledore is also trying to reverse. After the interview Rita rushes back to the Daily Prophet to get the interview published for the next issue of the Daily Prophet, Hadrian, Daryl and Niklaus can't wait for everyone's reaction to the information.

* * *

Hadrian, Daryl and Niklaus travel to the prison where Vernon is being held, they actually go in to visit him. The guards escort Vernon into the visitor's room, they force him to sit in the chair, Vernon turns to see who his visitor is to be shocked when he sees Hadrian sitting there with two men with him, Hadrian gives a little wave to Vernon before he picks up the phone which makes Vernon pick up the phone and Hadrian says to him "hello, Uncle, how's life ?" with a sly grin on his face making his Uncle turn purple and starts to rant how Hadrian is a freak and that when he gets out that he'll fuck Hadrian hard and raw while Hadrian is chained up, he calls Hadrian a whore, that he'll whore Hadrian out and everything, he just keeps on going not knowing that he is being recorded that is until Daryl takes the phone from Hadrian and says "you do know that they always record prisoner and visitor conversations, right ?" Vernon's face when Daryl reveals that little fact is priceless because he realizes that he just incriminated himself even more, but he also realizes that every other prisoner that is in the visitor's room had heard him. Niklaus decides to compel the guard to allow Vernon out of his cell for a little while and to walk away for a moment while in the court yard, he also compels the other prisoners to not kill Vernon as he, Hadrian and Daryl, mostly him and Daryl, want Vernon to suffer, a lot.

* * *

Inside the prison, during Lunch time Vernon is let out into the courtyard where all of the other prisoners are, who all had heard about what Vernon had said to his own nephew. Vernon walks over to one of the benches and sits down, he just relaxes on the bench but the relaxation time is ended as the guards walk away and three prisoners walk up to Vernon in a welcoming way and they talk for a moment before an unexpected punch hits Vernon's face, Vernon falls off the bench and the three prisoners start to beat Vernon up, bruising and bashing Vernon until the guards come back and pull them a part. Hadrian, Niklaus and Daryl watch it happen from Hadrian's mirror with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

Hadrian uses a spell to return them all to the camp site. Daryl and Niklaus go hunting for food and tells them that they'll gone a few days. Two days later Hadrian decides to join Jacqui, Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog, Merle and Morales on the supply run while Daryl and Niklaus are hunting for food but he is told that he's not allowed to join them, much to Lori's disappointment as she was hoping that if he did go that he'd end up bitten.

Hadrian sneaks into the city for the supply run, alone, as he has the feeling that something is going to happen, he catches up with Glenn who is watching over the city, Hadrian goes up to Glenn and says "hey dude" Glenn is startled a bit, he turns and see Hadrian before he asks "dude, what are you doing here ?"

"I'm not going to sit on my ass just because some people think that I'm too young to go out on supply runs, I'm sixteen for fuck sake" replies Hadrian, he suddenly hears something, he turns towards the street where he sees a man riding a horse through the street and he says "now that is one dumb ass guy" Glenn turns to see what Hadrian means, he nods and adds "it's like he's saying 'dinner's here, time to eat' especially since a horse isn't exactly quiet either" they watch as a swarm of walkers come at him, they attack him, he is thrown from his horse and onto the ground, the walkers swarm the horse and start to eat it, alive. The man runs, he is followed by walkers, so he climbs under the tank. Glenn and Hadrian hear a few gunshots before everything goes silent, they suddenly hear a gunshot again but this one is from inside the tank, after a moment they see the guy's head popping out from the top of the tank. The walkers start to come after him so he closes the top of the tank.

* * *

A few minutes later Glenn grabs the walkie talkie, he says after pressing the button "hey, you, dumbass, yea, you in tank, you cosy in there ?" Hadrian gives Glenn a look that says 'really ?' Glenn shrugs his shoulders before he says through the walkie talkie after they don't get a reply causing them to wonder "hey, are you alive in there ?"

"hello ? hello ?" they hear back.

"there you are, you had us wondering ?"

"where are you ? outside ? can you see me right now ?" the guy asks.

"yeah, we can see you, you're surrounded by walkers, that's the bad news" replies Glenn.

"there's good news ?" asks the guy.

"no" replies Glenn.

"listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here"

"oh, man, you should see it from over here, you'd be having a major freak-out" Glenn say to the guy with wide eyes staring down at the tank. Hadrian makes his decision and says "tell him that I'm going to meet him at the tank, I'll be destroying walkers as I head down" Hadrian then jumps the railing and he descends from the mall roof, he lands on the ground without breaking or damaging a single bone. Hadrian hears Glenn tell the guy what he had said as he runs towards the tank, killing walkers on the way.

Hadrian sees the tank, the tank opens to reveal the guy, he is about to shoot a walker so Hadrian throws his knife at the walker's head, killing it. The guy looks at Hadrian with shock, he then, quickly, gets out of the tank, he runs towards Hadrian who stands in front of the walkers, he turns to the guy and says "there's an Asian guy in a red hat in the alley, go"

"what about you ?" asks the guy. Hadrian gives him a look that says 'just go, you idiot' so the guy runs off, Hadrian faces the walkers, he chants raising his hands at the walkers "Détruisez tous les crânes" all the Walkers' skulls are all destroyed, the bodies of the Walkers all drop.

Hadrian smirks at the bodies of the walkers, he sees a bag laying on the ground, he goes and picks it up before he walks away from the dead walkers to the alley where Glenn and the guy are possibly waiting, he walks to the alley to find it over-run, he suddenly go into a trance, a fire suddenly lights and it trails towards the walkers, catching them all on fire. The fire burns all of the walkers and starts to burn the building when a gunshot breaks Hadrian out of the trance, he looks towards where the gunshot had come from, he moves to see Merle on the roof, Hadrian rolls his eyes as the guy handcuffs Merle to the pipe and they all argue/talk.

Merle is yelling offensive things to the others, after he calms down the others look out at the street to find it flooded with walkers, the ones that Hadrian had killed are being walked over by more walkers. The others all talk before Merle propositions Andrea who rolls her eyes and replies that she would rather die after he says "gonna die anyway" Andrea grabs something from the bag. They discuss a way out and one of them mentions the sewers, the guy, Andrea and some of the others all head down to the sub basement while T-dog stays to keep Merle company.

* * *

Thirty minutes later it starts to rain, Hadrian climbs up the building using his sharp Kitsune claws, he hangs off the building by his claws and after T-dog had left with the others Hadrian climbs up the building to where Merle is, Merle sees Hadrian and asks "what the fucking hell are you doing here ? And how the hell were you hanging off the side of this building ?"

"my claws" replies Hadrian showing off his claws, he smirks as he replies before he asks "want out of those cuffs ?"

"fuck, yes" replies Merle, Hadrian walks over, he uses one of his claws to pick the lock, it clicks open a minute later, Hadrian helps Merle stand before he asks "wanna beat them back to camp ? And find out a little secret about me ?" Merle nods, Hadrian then holds out his arm, he tells Merle to grab hold which Merle does, he asks "what now ?" They suddenly disappear from the roof with a loud crack and reappear at the entrance of the Quarry, Hadrian tells Merle that they will need to wait a while before heading back or else they will have some explaining to do, Hadrian tells Merle about what he is and about the unity spell making Merle shocked as he finds out that his brother is immune to Walkers along with Hadrian, Merle asks "who is the most powerful between you and Niklaus ?"

"It depends on what you mean, Magically, I'm more powerful but when it comes to speed, strength and all that, Nik is more powerful even with my creature inheritances, Daryl is pure human, he benefits from the unity spell more than Nik or me, and it only works if the three are soulmates, pure soulmates" Hadrian tells Merle who looks like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. A moment later they hear a car alarm coming their way so Hadrian creates an illusion of a green car parked next to them with his Kitsune powers, the red car speeds towards them but stops when the person in the car sees Hadrian.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SIXTH CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT LORI STILL TRYING TO SLEEP WITH DARYL ?**

 **THE WINNERS OF THE VOTING TALLY ARE KITSUNE WITH 23 VOTES AND INCUBUS WITH 21 VOTES. THANKS FOR THE VOTES EVERYONE.**

 **SHOULD I HAVE NIKLAUS AND DARYL JOIN HADRIAN WHEN HE GOES TO ST TRINIANS SCHOOL ?**

 **I'M THINKING OF CHANGING THE AGE OF CARL TO FIFTEEN INSTEAD OF TWELVE. THE REASON WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN THE STORY.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HADRIAN RETURNS TO THE CAMP WITH MERLE, HE FINDS OUT WHO THE GUY IS AND HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH LORI WHO STARTS TO ACT NERVOUS AROUND THE GUY.**


	10. Author's Note

**I've decided to keep Carl at the age of twelve in this story but I will be doing a story where Carl is fifteen and is paired with Harry Potter and a few others**


End file.
